Slow
by sparkles.in.sun
Summary: Bella and Edward have always had strict boundaries when it comes to their relationship. Slowly but surely, Bella tries to break down Edwards walls. It's a slow process...but every second is worth it! Set during Eclipse.
1. about you

_Okay guys, this is my first fanfic so be gentle with the reviews. I really tried to capture the personalities of all characters that were excellently imagined by Stephanie Meyer. It's rated T so far but with later chapters I will eventually change the rating to M. I hope you like it._

Chapter One

Graduation was approaching but not fast enough for my taste. There was so much coming after that day. Graduation, although a momentous moment for humans, seemed insignificant all things considered. Sure, I'm still human and _should_ be looking forward to finally receiving my diploma but due to the events of the last year, also known as Edward, I can't bring myself to get that excited over human experiences….well at least not this human experience. There was, however, another human experience that I would have absolutely no problem trying with the surprisingly moral vampire sitting beside me…

I'm watching the clock on the wall of my history class, willing the minute had to go faster. The class was a bit rowdy today. Having already completed our history final there wasn't anything left to do. The current job of my history teacher is to babysit a class of anxious seniors until the day of liberation comes. At first, our teacher tried to fill the time with a historical film but gave up when she realized that everyone was just going to talk, text, on pop in their headphones to tune out the sounds of FDR's speech. So now she just sat at her desk in the front of the class, a book perched in front of her face, and only looked up if the room got too noisy.

Finally I tore my eyes away from the clock, accepting I don't have the ability to speed up time. We still had a painful 10 minutes left. I sighed a quiet sigh. A sigh that no one would hear…no one except my super sensitive Edward who looked up from the sketch he was working in his notebook (a realistic and detailed rendering of the Eiffel Tower) and stared at me with concerned eyes.

"Everything okay love?"

I gently smiled and nodded. "Just a little bored."

"Try doing this for a hundred years." He uttered lowly with a small smirk painted on his beautiful full lips. I knew that Edward always caught me looking at his lips, or arms, or chest, or abs…I blushed as I tried to stop my thoughts from running away from me. "Your blush….so lovely."

I looked down at the old faux wood desk trying to shield my rosy cheeks with my hair. "Yeah I can't really imagine a hundred years of high school…but I could do it if you were at my side." I looked up into his eyes. They were soft…golden.

"Yeah, it actually hasn't been that bad for me this time around." He nudged me playfully, indicating _I_ was the one who made his high school year better.

I glanced back up at the clock. Damn, only a minute had gone by. I sighed again.

"It seems almost cruel," I started, wanting to keep the conversation going. I loved just talking to Edward. Chatting with him without the prospect of the conversation turning to unpleasant or awkward subjects like my imminent change, the Volturi, or marriage. However, whenever I tried to just casually talk to him I usually ended up blabbering on and on. He made me nervous sometimes. I still wasn't use to the non-diverted attention and focus he would cast on me whenever I spoke. I was keenly aware that he paid attention to every word I spoke, every breath I took, every beat my heart made. "They keep us locked in a classroom with nothing to do so the school doesn't lose money. Force us to sit and watch movies to fill time when they can just say 'hey, we know you've taken your finals, we know you want to get out of here, we know we're just wasting your time, so just go!' I mean, there are so many other things we could be doing right now and I just don't understand…"

Edward had a full blown smile on his face now. He was looking directly into my eyes, successfully dazzling me into incoherency. How he manages to do that I will never know and will not try to figure out as long as he never stops doing it. I was sort of irked that he seemed to enjoy the fact that he could turn me into a blabbering idiot though. I wish had the ability to take _his_ breath away.

We were both sitting at angles in our chairs, our knees brushing against each other in the middle of the aisle. For me, this miniscule amount of touching was extremely intimate but for Lauren who was sitting on top of some guys lap in the front of the classroom and Jessica who wouldn't go two minutes without running her hand through Mike's hair our knee brushing was elementary.

"What?"

"Your very cute when you rant. It's very attractive." I blushed at his words. "That and your blush…that blush will be the death of me." He said this as he slowly shook his head, pursing his lips together trying and failing to conceal a smile. But suddenly that soft smile turned to stone. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and then down, his white hands turned into fists on his lap.

I reached out and covered his icy fists with my hands, a look of concern plastered on my face. He was breathing a bit heavily, not enough for anyone else to notice but I definitely did.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward raised his head and looked into my eyes, his expression immediately softening but there was still and edge there.

"Nothing." What a horrible lie…and usually he could fib like a pro.

"Tell me." I said. My voice firm but still a bit hesitant. Edward looked like he was debating on whether he should tell me the truth or not. He probably saw in my face that I wasn't going to let the subject die.

"Newton is bothering me. Him and Tyler both."

"Why? There on the opposite side of the room. They're just talking."

"Have you forgotten my special little gift?" He said this as he wriggled one of his hands away from my grasp and pointed to his head. Realization hit me.

"No, I haven't forgotten. What are they thinking?"

Edward quickly glanced over his shoulder again. He turned back to me with a look of disgust on his face. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell me what was on their minds. He looked as if he was waiting for me to give up, to drop the subject. When he realized I was not about to accept a subject change he sighed, I believe I saw him roll his eyes but the movement was so fast it didn't exists. He answered.

"Inappropriate thoughts…" He said this through clenched teeth and I let out a small giggle, cutting off whatever else he was going to say. My Edward can be such a prude. The mere mention of sex leaves him trying to claw out of any room and run away as fast as he can to protect his pure mind.

"Really Edward?" I chuckled once more. "Shouldn't you be used to teenage boys' thoughts by now? I know you come from an age where you couldn't even say the word sex without people trying to bring in the priest to cleanse your soul but you've been around for some time. Doesn't everyone thing about it once in a while? Aren't you used to hearing…?"

"…about you." He finished.

That shut me up quite quickly. I didn't really know how to respond to that. Edward was looking at me, waiting for me to speak. I began to run through all the things I could say and what he would say in response, trying to choose my next words extremely carefully. Of course I could laugh it off which would calm him down a bit, I could act disgusted (which I kind of was) which would cause Edward to start planning their murders, or I could….A plan quickly started to form in my mind. A plan that, if successful would go extremely well in my favor, or if I failed would leave me feeling embarrassed and shy. Well, when do I not feel kind of embarrassed or shy in front of Edward? Might as well try out my plan.

"What kind of inappropriate thoughts?" I asked innocently, pretending I actually wanted to know what vile thoughts about me Mike and Tyler had swimming in their heads.

"Bella," he said sternly, "I think you know very well what kind of inappropriate thoughts they're having."

Damn, plan starting to backfire. How do I get back on track? Think Swan!

"No, not really. I don't know what they can be thinking to have gotten you that upset. You practically had steam coming out of your head." He chuckled at this. Good, lightening the mood a little. Loosening him up.

"I did not. They're just irritating me. It's difficult to 'hear' them thinking about you in a way…a way…I should…" He stuttered. This was strange. Edward did not stutter. He seemed a bit disheveled. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. I looked at the way the muscles rippled in his arms, silently thanking whatever entity convinced him to wear his snug gray t-shirt today.

"In a way…?" I urged.

He leaned forward a bit, placing his elbows on his knees. I scooted a bit closer to him as well, waiting for him to continue. He looked into my eyes, a small fire blazed behind his golden gaze.

"In a way _I should only_ be thinking about you."

I pulled back a fraction of an inch in shock. His words repeated themselves in my head. 'A way I should only be thinking about you.' Whoa, does Edward think about me like _that_? Surely not my prim and proper Edward. Not my turn-of-the-century gentleman. Of course_ I_ have indulged myself in one or two fantasies. But I'm no turn of the century maiden. I'm a hot blooded 21st century girl who has an inhumanely gorgeous man in complete love with her. I was allowed a fantasy or two!

I recovered quickly, a small laugh escaping my lips. I had to play it cool, it was the only way to keep him talking.

"Come on Edward, they're allowed to let their minds wonder. You know I'm yours."

"I do, but apparently they don't. And you know what makes it worse?" He was speaking quickly now, uncensored thoughts streaming past his supple lips. "The fact that they _could_ act out their fantasies if they wanted to."

That really stunned me. He must have noticed my shocked expression and he quickly spoke, explaining his hurried words.

"Well, I know realistically they can't act out their fantasies. They would need your permission which you would never give to them." He stopped there and gave me a questioning look. I realized he was waiting for me to confirm his assumption.

"Of course I would never allow them to…" I let my words hang in the air. This seemed to satisfy him so he continued speaking.

"It's more the fact that they could, I mean _physically,_ carry out their fantasies without harming you. That it is so easy for them. All they need is a yes. Whereas…"

"Yeah?" I quickly whispered.

"I've already got my yes and I can't do anything." He paused. "I guess that's what irritates me the most." He chuckled darkly and reconsidered his statement. "Well, no. I really hate you being the star of their revolting fantasies just as much as the fact that I can't live out my own."

I let that all sink in. Was Edward admitting that he thought about me in 'inappropriate ways'? That thought sent a wave of warmth rushing through my body. I needed to keep him talking.

"Well, if your strength was not a factor, exactly what would my 'yes' permit your to do?" I said this in a whisper. He stared at me intently, eyes blazing. A small smirk painted on his statuesque face.

"I would…"

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG. The sound of the bell popped the intense bubble Edward and I had created. I jumped when I heard it. Luckily Edward was the only one to notice. Everyone else was simply grabbing there things and practically sprinted out the door. The last period of the day had just ended and everyone was a bit anxious to get out of class so they could enjoy their weekend. I, however, was irritated. I was so close to getting Edward to share some of his locked up thoughts. He always reprimanded me for hiding what I was thinking but he was always able to pull it out of me somehow. He had overdeveloped persuasion skills which left me disarmed. There were very few things he didn't know about me but I felt like there were millions of things I didn't know about him. It was only fair I get to hear some of the things he was thinking. I was so close…

Edward stood up and lent me a hand, swiftly pulling me to my feet. I looked at his face. His expression had changed. The seductive smirk he had only a few seconds ago was gone, replaced with a furrowed brow and full lips that were pressed together in a hard line. I was confused. I would never get used to his rapid mood swings. However, somehow I knew that his quick mood change had everything to do with me. I immediately felt guilty. I knew that this topic was sensitive too him yet I always had to push him. Now he was angry. So much for my plan to get him to open up a little more. And even worse, on top of feeling embarrassed and shy I was also feeling guilty, an emotion I hadn't counted on when I initially weighed the cons of my plan going astray.

I needed to correct this but I couldn't at the moment. There was too much commotion as people walked passed us in their rush for the door. I knew I wouldn't have him alone again until we were secluded in his car. That's when I would have the chance to apologize.

Even though he was angry, he still behaved as a perfect gentleman. This made me feel even more guilty. I deserved to be reprimanded, to have him tell me to stop pushing him. But he said nothing. He grabbed my bag and carried it out the door, firmly holding his free arm around my waist as we made our way out the door and to his car.

_Ok, so what did you think? Reviews are very much welcome :)_


	2. any way you want to

Chapter 2

Edward opened the passenger side door and set my bad down on the floor. He then gestured for me to get in. I quickly slipped by him, trying to get a small glimpse at his expression. Still stony. When he closed my door I took a deep breath, preparing for the stream of apologies I was about to unleash on him. Before I could fully collect myself he was in the driver's seat starting the engine. The Volvo whispered to life and we were peeling out of the parking lot before I knew it. Even though we were some of the last people to get to the parking lot we still managed to be the first ones to leave, kudos to Edwards driving skills.

Edward tampered with the radio, finding an alternative station that played music from what I believed to be the fifties. He quietly hummed along to whatever song was playing on the radio. I kept my eyes fixed on my window. I followed the pattern of raindrops with my eyes as they slowly cascaded from the top of the pane to beyond my vision.

Neither of us had said anything. I was nervous to unleash his wrath. I was tired of feeling like the weak, uncontrolled human who couldn't control my emotions. 'Must I always be the responsible one?' Edward had said this to me once and those words rang in my head. I wanted to prove that I could be responsible, could control my emotions but I continuously failed. Here again, I was about to apologize for another one of my shortcomings while Edward sits beside me and listens, cool headed and completely in control.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I blurted out. He stopped humming and even though I hadn't turned to look at his face I would see that he was looking at me with my peripheral vision, his eyebrows were raised. Before he could say anything, I don't even know if he was planning on saying anything, I continued.

"I know I shouldn't have done that to you. I know that I should be more responsible and not bring up…_that_…topic. You've told me over and over again to take it slow and I just keep messing up. I just…I'm sorry…I…" I was blabbering again. Trying to convey how weak I felt without really knowing how to phrase it.

"Bella," Edwards tone was frustrated. Bad sign. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

That surprised me. I looked up at him now, glancing at his face behind my hair. He was looking out the window not. I didn't seem like he was looking at the road but more the rain that was gently falling from the sky.

"What do you mean? You're upset aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then I need to apologize."

"I'm not upset with you Bella. I'm mad at myself…frustrated with myself."

I waited quietly for him to explain. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he made the sudden turn to the secluded road that lead to his house.

"It's difficult for me to explain. But I guess in simple terms I guess you can say that foremost I just feel guilty." He exhaled on his last word. I still had no idea what he was talking about. Why should he be feeling guilty?

"Edward, you didn't do anything. There's nothing for you to feel guilty about. I'm the one..."

"No Bella, you didn't do anything. Let me try to explain myself." He pulled the car to a stop on the road. I suppose he didn't want to get too close to his house, not with a bunch of super sensitive vampires there to overhear our private conversation. He kept the car running so the heat could stay on, always thinking of me and my comfort. He turned to look at me. I unshielded my face from the curtain of my hair and looked into his sad eyes.

"Bella, you were right when you said that I'm from a different age and that things were different back then. Part of me, a big part, is still living back in that time. The morals and ethics I learned when I was human are engraved in me. Over the years I've had to question some of them, adjust to the changing times, but I've never been so radically altered before…not until I met you. It's strange to go against what I've learned and practiced for so long. I don't know how to handle it."

I was slowly beginning to understand what he was trying to say but I was still a bit confused.

"But Edward, you looked so angry after class, like I had done something to make you mad. That's why I was apologizing. I don't want to be the one that causes you to feel that way."

"I wasn't angry Bella, I was conflicted. You see, it all goes back to the age I come from. I was upset because of what Mike and Tyler were thinking and even more upset because…I've had thoughts like that too." He finished quickly and looked away from me. If he could blush I think he would be. He took a deep breath and laid his head on the headrest. I didn't say anything. I felt like he had more to share with me.

"I know that it's normal to have those kinds of thoughts but I was brought up in a world where you shouldn't. I feel guilty because I've thought _that way _about you, guilty because I feel guilty about having those thoughts, and frustrated because I'm conflicted with myself and can't seem to find an answer. And now I'm even more upset with myself because I've caused you to apologize even though you've done nothing wrong. I can't seem to get anything right."

I finally understood. Edward wasn't angry with me. He was just stuck in his old ways, unsure how to adjust. I think I understood more than he realized. I've had to adjust to the flood of 'inappropriate' thoughts that have come to mind ever since the day I met Edward…although instead of feeling guilty I just felt, well, hot.

I smile broke onto my face. Well, this I can handle…an angry Edward I can't.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know it's frustrating to deal with me sometimes."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you explained yourself. It's nice to know what _your_ thinking sometimes. You know, I'm not a mind-reader."

He chuckled. The mood lightened considerably. He lifted his head off the headrest and looked at me once more. The sadness in his eyes had disappeared.

"Anyway," I continued, "if it makes you feel better I give you permission to think about me any way you want. There, now you don't have to feel guilty about it." I blushed at my own words. Edward smiled and laughed out loud. This conversation was so ridiculous.

"Well thank you. It still goes against the grain though, you know? I can't just…,"he looked away from me once more, "…start thinking about you any way I want to. The guilt will still be there, for a little while anyway."

"Well I don't feel guilty. Do I have your permission to think about you…any way I want to?" My cheeks were flaming now but I kept his gaze. His eyes widened a bit.

"You think about me? Fantasize?" He had a taunting smirk on his face but his eyes were still wide in shock.

"Yep." I shrugged a shoulder trying to act casual. In reality I was embarrassed and my heart picked up a bit, a reaction he was sure not to miss.

His expression changed. He still had a smirk but his eyes were hooded and a fire burned behind them. When he spoke, his voice was an octave lower, almost rough.

"Of course you have my permission. Think of me any way you want to."

He put the car in drive and continued down the road. My cheeks were the color of tomatoes and a flame burned in the pit of my stomach. This man was going to be the death of me. 

End of Chapter 2. A little shorter than the first one but there is definitely more to come. I own nothing...haha just thought I'd mention that. All S. Meyers


	3. you've been misbehaving

Chapter 3

Edward parked in the garage and was opening my door before I realized he had turned off the car. I was still a bit flushed. I couldn't look him in the eye just yet but I still accepted his hand as he helped me out of his car. I briefly caught a glimpse of his expression. He looked a bit…smug? He grabbed my bag and swung it over his shoulder. Instead of holding my hand like I had expected he swooped me up with his free arm and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me into his house.

"Edward!" I gasped. "I can walk. You don't have to carry me."

He ignored me and swung open the door that lead to the kitchen. Esme was at the table knitting a scarf. When she saw us a smile spread across her face. I knew why, it was wonderful to see Edward acting so carefree.

"Special delivery!" He announced. "Very precious cargo coming through!"

"Cargo? Since when am I cargo?" I chuckled. Even though I didn't want to be carried (I wasn't a rag doll) I treasured every second of closeness I got. His scent floated around me and when he placed me on the kitchen floor I clutched onto him, pulling him close. He smiled and pecked me quickly on the lips before greeting Esme.

"Hi Esme." I said. She smiled at me, at both of us. She loved seeing her son in love.

"Hello dear. How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Very well. Happy to see you both."

Alice then danced her way into the kitchen. She playfully punched Edward on the shoulder before planting a kiss on my cheek. Before she said anything she gave me a knowing look. I felt my cheeks become warmer. I think she 'saw' the conversation Edward and I just had in the car.

Edward cleared his throat and reached out to try and ruffle Alice's hair. She quickly dodged the assault and then hopped up on to the kitchen counter. I looked up at Edward. He was watching and Alice. I got the feeling they were having one of their non-verbal conversations. Before I could feel too left out Edward rolled his eyes at her and then looked down at me.

"Hungry?"

"Just a little…"

"Oh! I'll cook!" Esme threw down her knitting and started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. Alice sprinted toward the refrigerator and began pulling out contents singing, "I'll help too," as I tried to keep track of her blurred motions.

"We'll have something delicious for you Bella. Give us about 30 minutes." Esme was looking at me under a pile of ingredients.

"I can just make myself a sandwich or something. Really it's no problem." I said reaching for a loaf of bread. Alice jumped in front of me, halting my movements.

"No Bella, we will cook. You just go play with Edward for a bit." She winked at me, I just blushed.

"No point in arguing with them love." Edward said into my ear, lips brushing my earlobe as he spoke. "They are a force not to be reckoned with."

"That's right!" Alice said. She was chopping tomatoes at lighting pace. Edward pulled me into the living room. Emmet was playing video games with Rosalie on the huge plasma TV. It was a racing game in which Rosalie was clearly winning. Emmet kept uttering profanities and trying to block Rosalie's view as his sad little car released smoke and eventually caught on fire. He cursed loudly as the game automatically reset his car and started him at the beginning of the race track.

"Language Emmet!" Rosalie scolded but she was smiling. Probably feeling a bit cocky because she was killing him at this game.

"Rosy you're cheating!" Emmet yelled. He stood in front of her blocking her vision.

"How can I cheat at this game? You're just awful." She said as she nudged him aside with her hip.

I laughed quietly as Edward pulled me to the couch. I draped my legs over his began to play with his hair.

"Hey Bells!" Emmet yelled. He kept his eyes on the screen trying to catch up to Rosalie.

"Hello Bella." Rosalie glanced over her shoulder quickly and then turned around. Things between me and Rosalie were not the best but they were at least civil.

"Hey guys." I continued to play with Edward's hair. I gesture I knew he loved and one I used often. I scraped my nails along his scalp and pulled at the strands. He closed his eyes and smiled.

I continued to watch Rosalie and Emmet play. Once I even got a chance to race against Emmet (he beat me and did a victory laps around the living room). Esme and Alice brought me out my food before I realized how much time had gone by. It was some kind of pasta with ceaser salad and garlic bread on the side. When I picked up the garlic bread Emmet pretended to choke. He fell on the floor and started to shake which in turn shook the entire house. Classic Emmet, the only vampire in the house that would make a garlic joke.

Alice settled onto the floor and flipped through a bridal magazine, Esme went back to the kitchen, and Rosalie and Emmet continued the video game. I quietly ate my pasta and watched them play. I was so absorbed in the game that I jumped when I felt Edwards hand begin to trace patterns on my back. I quickly looked at him over my shoulder but he was looking straight ahead at the TV.

When I was done with my food I snuggled closer to Edward. He draped a blanket over us but continued to stare at the screen. I was shocked when he started to run his hand up and down my leg under the blanket. His hand rising higher and higher on my inner thigh. I tried to keep my breathing under control. I didn't want the attention of his family on us. He ran his hand over my hips and to my stomach where his cold digits came in contact with my burning skin. He made little patterns across the skin of my tummy, each movement bringing his hand higher and higher.

His other hand started running over my legs. His movements were slow and controlled but driving me crazier and crazier by the second. The hand that was on my stomach was getting dangerously high. I held my breath, waiting for him to make a move. He flattened his hand out right beneath my bra. The length of his hand expanding horizontally across my ribs. Before I had time to process the pleasant sensation of the skin on skin contact, he moved his hand higher, completely enveloping my left breast in his icy palm. He squeezed for the smallest fraction of a second before releasing me and returning both hands to my hips.

I let out a slow, even breath. Did Edward just grope me! Edward Cullen? It was quick, almost non-existent but it happened. I replayed what just happened in my mind. Felt the sensation of his cold hand against my warm flesh. Felt the electricity shoot through my body once more as I imagined him gently squeezing my breast, my nipple pebbling slightly due both to the cold and the erotic gesture.

I smile spread across my face. I was leaning against him, in between his legs, so I couldn't see his face. I wondered what on earth had possessed him to do that. Before I could turn around Alice jumped up. She threw the magazine she had been looking through on the table and began to jump up and down in place.

"The boys are going camping!" She yelled. I looked up at her unsure of what she was talking about. "Well, at least that's what we'll tell Charlie so he'll let you spend the night."

Spend the night? I liked the sound of that. Just me and Edward alone in his room. In that big bed he bought…I could corner him about his wondering hands then. When we were alone, and he couldn't get away from me.

"Is that okay with you Bella?" I could feel Edward's chest vibrate as he spoke.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled. I still couldn't see his face but he wrapped his stone arms around my and buried his face in my hair. I could tell he was smiling too.

After things were all squared away with Charlie (he made me reassure him a million times that Edward would indeed not be in the house all night) the sleepover began. Alice pulled me away from Edward's arms to play Bella Barbie for about two hours. She only stopped because Jasper came home from his hunting trip early. She ran down the stairs to greet him and luckily he was able to keep her distracted so I wouldn't have to endure anymore nail painting or hair curling.

I followed her at human pace downstairs but before I was even close to the living room I felt icy cold arms envelope me from behind.

"I love your hair. It looks extremely sexy." A voice whispered in my ear. I blushed and spun around in his arms. Before I caught a glimpse of his face Edwards cold lips descended on mine. His kissed me slowly, sensually but it wasn't a kiss I hadn't experienced before. At least, not at first. Just when I was certain he was about to pull away he gripped my hips more firmly and walked me back against the wall. I gasped when I made contact with the wood paneled wall but was quickly silenced as Edward's kiss became more intense.

He slowly traced my lips with his tongue as he ran one hand up and down my side. The other hand continued to grip my hip, applying delicious pressure. My hands anchored into his hair, pulling the strands as hard as I could (I would never be able to hurt him). He returned both hands to my hips and started to place chaste pecks on my lips. I was disappointed. He was slowing down and all I wanted him to do was so faster. I was about to protest when I heard a loud, "Ahem," to the left of me. I glanced in that direction and I saw Emmet standing in the hallway.

"I know you two are horny for each other but we're about to play a game and we need you downstairs."

Edward growled at Emmet and he held up his hands in surrender but that didn't wipe the smirk off his face. I slid out from the shelter of the wall and Edward's body, embarrassed to have been caught in that position.

"What are we playing?" I asked.

"Truth!" Emmet announced before turning his back on us and heading downstairs.

"Truth? Like truth or dare?" I looked up at Edward.

"Yes, but since we can all physically handle anything," he thought about this for a second then reconsidered, "well, since all of us but you can handle anything physically, we just turned it into a game of truth. Dares are really not that much fun because we know everyone can do them."

"What if I dared you to eat human food?" He feigned shock, holding his hands to his throat.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would if you misbehaved. So you're lucky there are no dares because you've been misbehaving a lot tonight." I laughed at his goofy expression before turning my back on him and walking downstairs.

The end to Chapter 3. Hope you guys are enjoying. Might be a little while to my next post but HANG IN THERE. It's coming soon!


	4. her blush is rather enticing

_The beginning of another chapter. Here, the Cullens get a chance to relax and play a simple game of Truth but what interesting things will be uncovered? Reviews welcome and highly appreciated!_

Chapter 4

"What's the fun is this game for you? You can read everyone's mind….you know everything." I questioned Edward as we walked at human pace downstairs. He had one arm draped around my shoulder.

"Well yes, I can read everyone's mind but they have to think it first. Over the years, my family has become careful of their thoughts around me. So even though it might seem like I know everything, they actually manage to keep a lot from me."

"Hmm." I nodded my head. That made sense. I was overwhelmingly happy that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. I guess I would have to develop some sort of sensor, some kind of block, if my mind was an open book like the rest of Edward's family was.

When we got back into the living room the scene before me was of relaxation. Rosalie was playing a quick tune on the piano as Emmet sat on the bench next to her bobbing his head to the song. Jasper was spread across the couch Edward and I had been sitting on earlier. His eyes were closed. Alice was playing with a strand of his hair while flipping through a fashion magazine. Carlisle and Esme were not in the room, however, I didn't really expect them to play the game with us.

I sat down on the floor and rested my elbows on the coffee table. I heard Emmet utter, "C'mon Rose," as he got up from the piano bench and sprinted across the room. He sat on the other end of the table. Rosalie stopped playing and sat by Emmet's side. All Alice did was set down her magazine and Jasper lazily opened his eyes. Edward joined me on the floor, sitting to my right.

"Alright," Alice began, "this is going to be an awesome round of 'truth'! Trust me…I've seen it."

"The rules are simple," Emmet cut in. He was smiling and rubbed his palms together like the villain in a really bad horror film, "we go in a circle. We can ask anyone anything and they have to tell the truth. We have Eddie here…"

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward cut him off. Emmet just rolled his eyes and continued.

"_Edward_ is here to verify if you are telling the truth. So, no cheating."

"How do we know if Bella is telling the truth?" Rosalie asked. All eyes fell on me.

"I'm not going to lie…" I began. Jasper interjected before I could defend myself any further.

"I'll be able to tell. I'll read her emotions. I'll know if she's lying to us." He smiled. I whole new set of nerves settled into my stomach. No way was I going to be able to get away with anything during this game.

"Ok! Let's get this party started!" Emmet shouted, shaking the windows with the vibration of his voice. "I'll go first! Rosalie," Emmet turned to look her in the eye. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and met his glare, ready for whatever question he had, "You were originally meant for Edward. If me or Bella had come along, would you have given him a chance?"

My heart almost stopped. Rosalie was the definition of beautiful, I had no chance against her. Jasper and Alice both chuckled, Emmet looked serious but there was amusement dancing in his eyes. Edward pulled my tighter against him, he was staring straight at Rosalie. Everyone waited.

"I…he's…well, yes." She finally concluded. Everyone gasped. "BUT, it would have never worked out. We're too different. I would have eventually given him a chance but we both know that it would have never, _ever_, lasted."

"She's telling the truth. But, I agree, it would have never worked." Edward said then he looked down at me and smiled, "I prefer brunettes."

"And I'm hot for blondes!" Emmet shouted and then laughed. "Okay, okay, Rosy it's your turn."

Rosalie quickly recovered from the embarrassing question and then turned to look at Jasper. Edward chuckled before she could even ask her question and Alice gasped. We all knew that they both had heard what Rosalie was going to ask. But even with their foresight, Rosalie still aimed a devious smirk and an even more devious question at Jasper.

"Before Alice, how many other…relationships…did you have?" Embarrassment and guilt hit me hard. I was pretty sure it was because Jasper was sending it out in waves. He looked at Alice apologetically and hid his face in his hands.

"Jazz, you can say it. I've already seen your answer." Alice didn't look angry…or mad…or even jealous. She just smiled at Jasper and squeezed his hands. She had a lot more patience than I ever could. If this were Edward, my heart would be racing and I would be a jealous wreck!

"Three. Maria and two others that I came in contact with during the Wars. They meant nothing…just a way to…I don't know…ease the stress of what was going on. I didn't love them. They were…"

"Shhhh," Alice quieted him, "I know." Jasper looked relieved. He sent a glare over at Rosalie but she just rolled her eyes. Emmet kept the mood light by wolf whistling and we all laughed.

"Alice! It's your turn." I said. Alice straightened up, a huge smile spread across her face. She swept her eyes across the circle before settling her gaze on me. Oh, great. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Bella," her voice was high and musical. It was scary as hell. I felt Edward begin to stroke my arm in reassurance. "We all know you know that Tanya used to have a thing for Edward and we all know you're jealous. The question is….how jealous are you?"

I let out a breath I was holding and stared down at the table. I couldn't deny that the thought of Tanya set me a bit on edge. Rosalie and Edward never expressed interest in each other so I wasn't worried…but Tanya had. Tanya had wanted to be with my Edward. The jealousy bubbled in the pit of my stomach and Jasper smiled, knowing exactly how I was feeling. There was no way I could lie about this. Emmet leaned forward, half his body over the little coffee table, awaiting my response. Edward was looking down at me, trying to meet my eye. They all waited for me to speak.

"Yes! I'm jealous, okay?" I covered my face with my hands. "I'm really, really jealous. I don't like the thought of anyone else ever wanting Edward. Especially since I wasn't even around, probably not even born, in order to stop it. I know I have nothing to be jealous of…but I can't help it. Jealously is irrational."

Alice and Emmet both laughed as Jasper confirmed that I was telling the truth. I chuckled too, it was nice to have gotten that off my chest. Edward smiled at me as he hugged me a bit closer. "You have nothing to be jealous of love, I've only ever wanted you."

The game continued with more embarrassment and a lot of laughter. Jasper fired a question at Emmet, Edward got some revenge on Alice, and I surprised everyone by questioning Rosalie. It was great to see everyone so lighthearted. The questions got a bit easier to answer, even silly sometimes ("Who is hotter, Mike Newton of Tyler Crowley?") and soon we had gone around the 'truth' circle twice. It was Emmet's turn to ask a question again. He directed his gaze toward Edward and fired his question at him, before Edward could have a chance to read his mind.

"Edward, my dear little brother, does your lovely Bella's blush turn you on? AND, if it does, is that why you go out of your way to make her blush?"

Edward glared at Emmet and shifted uncomfortably. My gaze snapped up to his face as a blush spread over my cheeks (really, I had no control over my persistent blush). Alice laughed out loud.

"That's two questions." Edward said matter-of-factly. His glare softened and a small smile spread across his face.

"It's one question with two parts. Just answer it." Again, Emmet was leaning over the coffee table. I was afraid the poor wooden legs were going to give out under his strength. But I didn't have time to worry about the fate of the coffee table, not when Edward was about to respond the question that I wanted more than anything to hear the answer to. Edward exhaled loudly and answered.

"Yes, her blush is rather enticing…"

"NO! NO!" Emmet shouted, "The question was 'does her blush _turn you on_'." Edward rolled his eyes. I could tell that he was trying to remain a gentleman but I could care less about the gentlemanly side of Edward right now. I wanted him to answer Emmet's question…Emmet's real question.

Edward looked at Emmet, not me, as he answered. This was mortifying for him, I could tell. But he was trying his hardest not to let it show.

"Yes, it's sexy and sometimes I do go out of my way to make her blush."

"So does that mean it turns you on?" Emmet taunted.

"Yes."

We were all silent. My cheeks were fire engine red. Alice was the first one to break the silence by laughing and soon we all joined in. I hugged Edward close to me and stroked his cheek, trying to ease away some of his embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed. I may have to blush to look sexy but all you have to do is stand there." This statement brought a whole new bout of laughter.

"Alright, Rosalie has the last question and then Bella is going to get hungry." Alice stated. Hmmm, I didn't feel hungry but I knew better than to question Alice.

Rosalie turned to look at me. I inhaled deeply and waited for whatever she had to throw at me.

"Bella, what is the one question you don't want anyone to ask you during this game?"

This caught me off guard. I was sure she was going to ask me something that had to do with me and Edward's sex life…something that would embarrass both enough to never show our faces in this house again. However, this question was just as unnerving because there was a topic I didn't want to broach tonight. Edward gasped, reading my answer in Alice's thoughts.

"I didn't want my immortality to be questioned. I'm….nervous about it. I want it more than anything," I turned to look at Edward, "I want to be with you more than anything. I never want to tell you I'm nervous because I think you'll take it as hesitation, as a reason to postpone my change. I'm not hesitant, I'm not second guessing anything, but this is a big deal, a lot to take in, and I'm….nervous." I finished. I looked down.

"Well you should be. This will change your whole life. But I can't wait to have you as my sister and I know that Edward can't wait to have you for…forever. You'll adjust to the life…it'll be awesome to have you in the family, permanently." Emmet chuckled at the end of his little speech. We were all a little shocked that he was the one who lightened the mood after my response. I smiled at him and them my stomach grumbled. Damn that little pixie. She knew everything!

Alice jumped up and ran to the kitchen shouting, "Game over!" as she ran. I got up and stretched as Rosalie and Emmet walked back to the piano. Edward stood next to me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's wait for your dinner in my room."

I grabbed his hand and nodded. He didn't look sad like I thought he would, in fact, he looked relieved. He swooped my up in his arms and ran at vampire speed into his room, the smell of caramelizing onions wafted up the stairs behind us.

After a busy night with Edward's family I was excited to have him alone. Just me and him...all alone in his room.

_Alright guys, this is the end of chapter four. Sorry if you were waiting long. Again, reviews are always welcome! More exciting things to come...some spicy things that will heat up Edwards room. Stay tuned!_


	5. do you doubt

Chapter 5

"You're not upset with me?" I asked nervously. He had set me down on the bed and was now turned toward his sound system, selecting a suitable CD to play.

"Why would I be upset?" He turned to look at me.

"You're not upset with my answer to Rosalie's question?"

Edward smiled and came to sit by me on the bed. "Bella…to be honest, I'm sort of relieved. All this time I thought you were just putting on a brave face. Trying to make me feel less guilty about changing you. It's natural to be nervous…but it makes me feel better to know why you're nervous and that you truly do want to be with me forever."

"I want that more than anything in the world."

"Although, I do still feel guilty for taking your life…as much as I want you forever I don't think that will go away." He smiled darkly for a moment then continued. "But deep down I know it's for the best. " He took a deep breath before giving me a genuine smile and returning to his sound system to select some music. The soft melodic sounds of a piano drifted through the room.

"Care to dance with me Miss Swan?"

"Edward," I reprimanded, "You know I can't dance."

"Bella, my love, you know I will never let you fall." He held out his hand to me, a gesture impossible to refuse. I took his hand and scooted off the bed. We stood in the center of the room, his arms wrapped tightly around me. Maybe dancing wasn't that bad after all.

We danced quietly for a moment. He was looking into my eyes and I was getting lost in his. I knew we had some time until dinner. Alice was probably cooking some complicated gourmet meal that would take at least an hour to prepare when she knew I would settle for a sandwich. I took this alone time as an opportunity to question him.

"So," I began, "you seem quite…relaxed…today."

He chuckled. "Do I?"

"Yes, first at school," I blushed, "then…on the couch," my voice shook, "the hallway," I was tomato red, "and during the game. What's come over you?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"You." He said simply.

"Me? What did I do?" I looked up at him.

"It's not what you did it's what you've been doing ever since the day I fell in love with you."

"Which is what?" What could I possibly be doing to get _this_ side of Edward out? Whatever it is I need to be doing _a lot_ more of it!

"You've been you…you've been Bella. My beautiful, tempting, loving Bella." I was still a bit confused but I understood enough to know the he had just given me an amazing compliment. I blushed again and then blushed even harder when I remembered how Emmett got Edward to confess just what my blush did to him.

"Bella, I've always wanted to be more…relaxed…around you. At first, that was impossible. Your scent affected me so much I had to stay on guard every second I was around you. But now, although your scent is still mouthwatering," he smiled at me and continued, "I feel I have better control. I feel I can be more relaxed and not constantly worried I'm going to hurt you."

"And on top of all that, I know a barrier in our relationship is the, uh, generational gap. Certain _behaviors_ you expect and welcome are still foreign to me. But I am willing to at least…ease into them."

I smiled. His actions today made so much more sense. He was really trying to not be "Edward the protector" anymore and was just trying to be Edward. It was wonderful knowing he was willing to make that change for me. I knew it would be difficult for him to change…100 years of a habit is hard to break…but knowing he was willing and succeeding was enough for me. I knew he would always protect me but it was nice to know he would try to let other sides of him shine through.

"When you say 'ease into certain behaviors' what exactly does that involve?" I looked at him expectantly. He laughed at my eager face.

"That is what you would pick up out of my entire speech." He chuckled again.

"No Edward. I know it's difficult for you and you're trying. I really appreciate that…I do." I reassured him. There were other things on my mind besides the physical…although it took up a large portion of my thoughts. I couldn't help it. If Edward didn't understand how appealing he was then I certainly did!

"We have to move slow and I mean in all areas, not just the physical parts..." He looked at me with a smile. If he could blush he would be, I could see the embarrassment dancing in his golden eyes. "I just want us to have fun Bella. These past couple weeks have been so stressful…we're both young, well I guess I'm not technically young but I look young, and we deserve to just, I don't know, let loose and enjoy ourselves every once and a while. I know you've felt the stress too as much as you try to hide it. I want to change that."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." I was beaming.

"I know it will take me some time to adjust and just be me. I'm so used to being on edge about.."

"Everything." I finished the sentence for him. His eyes twinkled a bit.

"Yes, everything. But I want to try to change that. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy Edward. I really am. I think this will benefit yourself more than us but I'm glad you're doing it. Anything that makes you happy makes me happier."

We were silent for a moment. The music Edward had chosen filled the room.

"So, about Emmett's question…"

"Bella, do you really doubt how desirable you are?" Desirable? Awkward, yes. Clumsy, yes. Pretty, possibly. But desirable, hell no. I could tell Edward read the pessimism in my face.

"Bella, you always knew how much I love your blush."

"I know. But I thought you liked it because signified my…humanity."

"I do! Of course I love the fact you can blush because it proves to me that you're _alive_. You're not a monster like me." I let that one slide, he was no monster. I just rolled my eyes.

"But it is also incredibly appealing, or as Emmett put it…"

"It turns you on." I said in a small voice. He laughed loudly and used his finger to turn my chin up.

"It does have a certain _primal_ effect on me." His eyes had darkened a bit. While he spoke he had pulled me a bit closer to him. His gaze alone was enough to set me on fire.

I smiled at his pronouncement but the doubt was still there. How can he find me desirable when he had Alice and Rosalie prancing around him all day? I know he didn't feel _that way_ about them, they were for all intents and purposes his sisters, but they are gorgeous. How can he find anyone else even semi-attractive when the bar was being set so high. Not to mention the fact that he had an equally gorgeous Tanya practically through herself at him to compare me to.

I didn't voice my thoughts out loud but Edward was becoming exceptionally good at reading my face. He knew I doubted his words.

"Bella," he slowly backed me up towards the bed, his voice was low and gruff, "Do I need to prove exactly how desirable I find you?"

My knees hit the bad of the golden comforter. Edward tilted his head towards mine and our lips met in a sweet kiss. I pushed myself onto my toes allowing the kiss to become deeper. Edward had both hands on my hips, squeezing then releasing my body, the pressure felt amazing.

My hands shot to his hair and pulled the strands. I was a bit rough with him, passion overtaking me, but I knew that I could never hurt him. Besides, he seemed to enjoy it. His breathing became rapid and he pulled my body flush with his. I grabbed the hair just behind both of his ears and pulled. He let out a deep moan that caused my heart to accelerate to an almost dangerous pace. I would do anything to make him make that sound again!

Before I could give his hair another firm tug he lifted me off the ground and laid me on the bed. He hovered over me, securing both arms over my head with his arms.

"You're hands are dangerous." He smiled quickly. I knew this was his way of telling me to slow down. I was about to apologize but my lips became very busy all of a sudden.

He was kissing me again. This time with a bit more passion and it was driving me crazy. Instead of decreasing the amount of pleasure the fact that my arms were immobile actually added and erotic quality to our kissing. Edward broke away from our kiss and moved to my neck. He found a particularly sensitive spot right behind my ear and used this knowledge to his advantage. He covered his teeth with his lips and lightly nipped at the spot causing me to gasp and arch my body closer to him. He was hovering over me. Close enough to be intimate but just far enough that my arching body could not achieve the friction that it so desperately needed.

He continued down my neck, paying close attention to my pulse point and then lavished my collar with gentle kisses and periodic, lip covered bites. With my arms securely fastened in his steel grip all I could do was lay there and feel the wonderful sensations he was causing. I clenched my fingers and toes, my leg muscles tightened. My body doing all it could to absorb the pleasure Edward was causing.

I felt the pressure lift from my arms and glanced up at Edwards face. He was sitting back on his knees; his face looked almost…boastful? Like he was extremely proud of himself for turning me into a gasping pile of goo on his well, my, bed. I was still trying to catch my breath as he spoke.

"We're not done yet," he smiled and me, his voice crushed velvet, " but I need you to keep those hands of yours out of my hair." I nodded in agreement. Anything to keep him going.

Edward leaned toward my body. His lips brushed the fabric over my belly button. Whoa! This was much more than he usually did. He took a deep breath before placing both of his hands at the hem of my shirt, slowly lifting the material until it gathered just below my bust.

He kissed my stomach lightly, it almost tickled. Soon though, his lips became more firm as he gathered confidence in himself. He hands were at my hips again, squeezing and releasing them as he had done earlier. I felt a compulsory need to run my fingers through his hair, to push his head harder into my stomach but I resisted. I knew that would bring this sweet torture to an end. Instead I rested one hand on the pillow behind me and the other on his shoulder.

"Oh…oh…Ed..oh…mmmmmm…" I let out gasps of convoluted, indiscernible sentences.

Edward continued his kisses. His lips making a torturous path below my bust and then traveling south to trace the waistband of my jeans. I let out small whimpers of encouragement, especially when he trailed his mouth from my navel to neck, grazing his lips lightly over my fabric covered breast. He made this circuit three times before turning all his attention back to my stomach.

"Ahhhh….that feels, oh! Mmmmm…".

My breathing was completely out of control as well as my heart. I could feel a tightening in the pit of my stomach. A tightening which was causing me to arc up into Edward's cool lips. Eventually I couldn't take his teasing any longer. I grabbed his shoulders with both hands and pulled him towards my awaiting lips. This caused his body to crush into mine. It didn't hurt at all, it only caused a pleasurably shiver to run from my head to my toes.

Before he had a chance to stop me I secured one hand into his hair and the other was pressed tightly to the small of his back. In a matter of 2 seconds, I pulled at his hair, gave him the fiercest kiss I could muster and arced my hips into his hard body simultaneously. The friction between us was magical and the tension is my stomach increased tenfold. I moaned into his mouth and he responded with a guttural groan of his own.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Edward!"

"Mmmmmm Bella." He returned his lips to my neck as I raised myself to him once again making sure I rubbed my torso and hips into him as firmly as I could. "God Bella!" He whispered. I'm not sure if he intended me to hear that or not. Either way it only spurred me on.

The hand resting on his back ducked beneath his shirt. His skin was smooth as marble and cool to the touch. The perfect temperature to ease my overheated body. I ran my nails lightly over the small of his back and then realized it was okay to be a bit rougher with him.

My other hand quickly shot under his shirt. I placed both hands on his shoulders and then drug my nails from his shoulder blades to the middle of his back. He shook above me and ground his hips into mine.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I was about to do it again, proud I could get this reaction out of him but before I could place my hands on his shoulders he froze above me. I waited as he touched his forehead to my own and then slowly opened his eyes. They were dark but I could still see a hint of gold in them. He was breathing heavily, his cool, sweet breath brushing over my face.

"I think…I think… we need to stop for now." I was breathing hard to. I didn't want to stop. Each time I was able to grind my body into his an intense pleasure coursed through me. A feeling I didn't want to give up just yet. But I knew he needed a break. His eyes were wide and the fact he was panting and stuttering told me his control was waning. I smiled at him in understanding.

"O..okay." My voice was a bit shaky. Wouldn't anyone's be after being ravished by their inhumanely gorgeous, incredibly sexy vampire love?

He sat up and pulled me up with him. He glanced down at my exposed stomach and smiled before slowly pulling my shirt back down.

"Was that…okay?" I asked when both our breathing was back under control.

"A little more than just okay. That was fantastic." He looked elated, almost giddy. But his face turned serious quickly as he laid his eyes on me. "Was all that okay with you? I don't want to overstep your boundaries…"

"Edward," I cut him off, "everything we just did was fine…normal…absolutely perfect!" He gave me a breathtakingly beautiful smile. He got up quickly to turn the stereo off. Had it been playing the whole time? Edward was such a distraction that I didn't even notice.

"Alice is coming." He said. I heard a soft, hesitant knock on the door.

"Bella," her voice was different than normal, it had a shy edge to it I was not accustomed to, "your dinner is ready."

"Okay Alice. Be right down." I looked at Edward for an explanation to Alice's strange behavior. Normally she would just burst through the door, no knocking, and then drag me to the kitchen.

"She didn't want to interrupt." Edward chuckled.

I just blushed.


	6. a gentleman like you

_Okay guys. I know it's been a while but I put chapters 5 and 6 up today. School has been hectic so I hope my faithful readers have stuck with me! I love this chapter...if your looking for really juicy Bella/Edward romance scenes wait for chapter 7 or just re-read chapter 5 hahaha. Actually chapter 5 is mild compared to what I have coming. I love this chapter for Emmett. He is so fun to write dialogue for. I hope you like his comments!_

Chapter 6

Everyone was still downstairs minus Carlisle and Esme. The bubbly atmosphere had changed though. A tense silence hovered over the room occasionally broken by the sound of a car explosion coming from the video game Emmett and Jasper were playing. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence however, it was just awkward.

Edward seemed to notice to. I glanced up at his face to see that his eyes were tense. He kept a firm glare at the back of Emmett's head while the muscles in his jaw locked.

"So Bella…"Emmett began.

"Emmett." Edward's tone was sharp and warning. Emmett ignored him.

"_Sounds_ like you and Eddie had a lot of fun up there." He glanced over his shoulder and smirked. Rosalie and Alice both started to giggle. Even Jasper broke into a wide smile. I looked at the floor embarrassed but then realized that I'm in a house of vampires, vampires that were now my family and had no secrets. Rather than spend the rest of eternity feeling embarrassed for being intimate with Edward I better just start embracing the fact his family would know some details of our lives, as much as we try to keep them private.

"Yes Emmett, I did. Way more fun than you're having playing video games…and don't call him Eddie." I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. Edward broke into a smile beside me while both Jasper and Emmett's eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa…she's feisty! Good choice, Edward, good choice."

"I think so." Edward said. Emmett bowed in surrender and then turned back to his game. I walked over to the dinner Alice had made for me. The food looked fantastic, like a picture in a catalogue. I wanted to just look at it, admire it like it was art not food. But Alice sat at the table with an expectant look. I knew she was waiting for me to taste her cooking. I bit into a piece of chicken. It was perfect.

"Wow Alice! This is great!"

"Really? I knew you'd like it! I mean…I actually saw your reaction through a vision…but it's nice to hear you like it in real life too!" I chuckled. Any onlooker would find that statement incredibly strange but to me this was just Alice being Alice.

"Edward! Stop hovering over Bella and let me kick your ass at this game!" Emmett shouted.

"If Rosalie beat you then I definitely will Em." Edward laughed.

"Please. I've got mad skills man. I just let Rosy beat me."

"No you didn't. I won fairly. You're awful at this game. Look how much Jasper just beat you by." Rosalie rolled her eyes from behind the magazine she was flipping through.

"Sure, sure." Emmett shrugged her comment off. "What's a matter Edward? Scared to let Bella see your competitive side?"

"No, I'll play you. As long as you don't break anything when I'm done slaughtering you."

"Whatever man. Just play." He tossed Edward the remote Jasper once had. Edward rolled his eyes and flashed over to stand by Emmett.

The race started. Both were neck and neck, ramming into each other's cars as they spead along the race track. Slowly Edward started to gain the lead. Both Rosalie and I cheered for our men.

"Come on Em! I know you're horrible at this but you can beat him!"

"Let's go Edward! You're already in the lead!"

The race continued. Emmett tried to block Edward from view. They ended up shoulder to shoulder, pushing against each other with tremendous force. I chuckled from my seat at the table. They looked like 12 year old boys.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…" Emmett chanted as his car fell further behind.

"No matter how much you urge your car on you're still not going to win." Edward laughed as he used some kind of turbo boost to blast his car forward.

"Stop cheating man!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, just because a person is beating you doesn't mean they're cheating." Emmett rammed into Edward again and he flinched at the impact. I knew Emmett hadn't hurt him, it was all brotherly fun, but I still couldn't help the protective jolt flash through my body at the sight of Edward flinching in pain.

"Hitting me won't help your chances either. It just proves you're an asshole." Edward laughed and then blinked rapidly. He hardly ever cursed in front of me and I think he realized his slip up. Apparently he and I weren't the only ones to notice.

"Cursing Edward? A gentleman like yourself in front your lovely little lady. Is this why you didn't want to play against me. Didn't want Bella to see your ungentlemanly side?"

"Shut up Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes and pressed on. Emmett's car was slowly making a comeback though.

"But then again," Emmett continued, "Bella might not be shocked to hear you curse." Emmett's electronic car was coming up on Edward's bumper. He began to try to ram Edward's car off the road. "It's not as if you were acting like a gentleman upstairs just now…"He rammed his car into Edward's once more and then used this advantage to pull his car next to Edward's. "…or on the couch earlier."

I blushed a deep scarlet. I thought nobody had noticed our little groping session on the couch.

"I guess Bella is pretty used to your more…_primal_ side." Emmett repeated Edward's word usage from our conversation in his room. "Cursing is minor compared to all the other ungentlemanly things you've done today." Edward's car lagged as he used his remote to smack Emmett on the head. The remote shattered as Emmett hit the turbo button to blast his car across the finish line.

Emmett flinched from the blow Edward inflicted, not from pain though, from habit. Everyone flinches when someone hits them. It probably felt as though Edward hit him with a pillow.

"Oh my goodness Edward!" Emmett faked a shocked expression. "Not so rough…save that for the bedroom." He winked at me and then sat by Rosalie on the couch. Alice hopped us from the table to pick up the shattered pieces of remote while Jasper walked over to the cabinet but the TV pulling out a new one. I had a feeling that the Cullen's kept a steady supply of less valuable things…things easily broken when the Cullen kid's got a bit overaggressive in their games.

"Want to play?" Jasper asked Alice after she had thrown away the broken remote.

"Sure." She hopped up and they started a new game. I don't know if Jasper was not good or he was just letting Alice win but she gained a large lead as soon as the game started. Maybe he was losing because he was too busy looking at Alice rather than the screen.

Edward walked back over to sit by me. "Just ignore Emmett. He just said those things to distract me so he could win."

"Right you are little bro. For that reason and because they are true! You should watch that tongue of yours…" Rosalie smacked him playfully on the arm.

"I guess I should just get used to it huh?"

"What Emmett? No he never stops being annoying."

"Hey…harsh man." Emmett said. Edward smiled at his brother.

"No not Emmett." I laughed. "Just the fact that everyone knows pretty much everything."

"Yep, get used to it Bells. That's just the way things are around here…totally dysfunctional but it works." Emmett replied. Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah between Alice seeing every move we make and Edward reading our thoughts hardly anything is kept private." Jasper added.

"Yeah and the fact you can tell what we are feeling all the time Jazz. Even if Edward isn't around you can tell how we really feel about something by reading our emotions." Alice countered.

"True. Emmett's right. We are totally dysfunctional." Jasper smiled.

"Wait. Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that I was right about something? That I deserve the credit for an accurate observation." Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"You have your moments." Edward said. "Finished?" He asked me. My plate was clear and I was debating on whether to lick it clean. I decided that wouldn't be very lady-like but the thought was tempting.

"Yep. All done." Edward grabbed my plate and raced to the kitchen. "Thanks again Alice. It was really good."

"No problem. Glad you liked it." Alice didn't look at me, she stared at the screen as she ran Jasper's car off the road, finish line in sight.

Edward returned and swept me off my seat and into his arms.

"Well everyone, tonight was fun but I'm taking Bella upstairs." Edward announced. He smirked at me and Emmett and Jasper wolf whistled. We made our way over to the stairs. Excitement was boiling in my stomach. The day was over. I was spending the night and there would be no more interruptions.

"Okay you two be good…or not, whatever." Emmett called.

Right before Edward to off at lightning pace up the stairs I shouted a quick, "Do not disturb!" over my shoulder. The world became a blur as we rushed up the stairs and into the confines of Edward's room.


	7. thank you very much sir

_Okay, the juicier chapter I promised you all. enjoy and review!_

Chapter 7

No more distractions. Just me and Edward in his room. I wasn't sleepy even though it was getting kind of late. I was just excited and by the way he sprinted to his room and locked the door behind us I could tell he was too.

He set me down in the middle of the room and then went to turn his stereo back on.

"Tired?" He asked.

"No. You?" I joked.

"Not quite. Do you have a music preference?"

"Surprise me." I sat on the edge of his bed as the funky beat of an electric guitar quietly spewed from the speakers. It was a mid tempo beat, something you could bob your head to. I kicked off the socks and shoes I was wearing, trying to get more comfortable. Edward noticed and frowned.

"You don't have anything to sleep in." Our sleep over was rather impromptu, I didn't realize I would need to pack overnight clothes this morning when I was getting ready for school. I could just ask Alice for something of hers but then I realized her selection probably only consisted of lingerie (why would she need _real_ pajamas anyway?). I guess I could just wear something of Edward's for the night. That nice blue button up that he wore so often. That shirt was so soft and it would smell just like him. I smiled at the thought.

"I'll just ask Alice…" He began and then paused and chuckled.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to bother her." I was inching myself over to his closet door. I have never seen his closet before. "I can just throw on something of yours." When I reached for the handle of the door I paused and looked at his face waiting for a permission.

He seemed to be torn for a moment. I almost thought he was going to tell me no before he smiled and said, "What's mine is yours. Go ahead."

I threw open the door and stepped inside. His closet was very neat, unsurprisingly. Not too big but certainly bigger than any closet I've ever hand. Along with his collection of clothes were a variety of trinkets from his past lined up on mahogany shelves. His shirts were all neatly hung in a row on wooden hangers and there was a line of suits all incased in long black canvas bags with some sort of golden stitching.

There was a shelf dedicated to all his shoes and a rack of belts. Everything was orderly and I laughed out loud. What else did I expect?

"What's so funny?" Edward was standing at the entrance of his closet me watching me.

"Your closet."

"Why?"

"It's so…neat." I laughed again.

"Alice organized it for me. I just had everything in boxes. She installed the shelves for all my stuff and put the racks up for clothes."

"Why was everything in boxes?"

"We move a lot. Packing and unpacking gets tiresome. If I stay packed I'm always ready to go."

I looked at the shelves. There were stacks of journals and old pictures. An old model tractor sat on the utmost shelf while little toy cars lined the shelf at my eye level.

"Stuff from your childhood?"

"Mostly. And other stuff I collected over the years."

An early model of the telephone was amongst his collection along with a typewriter. Both were heavy and metallic. I stared at each individual piece of history.

"We all have little things like this, things from the past. I guess once you start collecting things after your changed it will start with the iPod and laptop."

I chuckled. Those things seemed so modern but I guess one day, like everything they would be obsolete, only to be replaced by some newer model. I'm glad I have an appreciation for old-fashioned things.

I turned my head away from his collection and over to his shirts. He kissed me on the forehead before making his way out of the closet. I grabbed his blue button up and then peeked out the closet door.

"I'm just going to change real quick." I stepped back into the closet and began to undress. I was nervous to let Edward see me in so little. Usually I went to bed in a T-shirt and sweats. On a particularly warm day I might shed the T-shirt for a tank top but that was rare. Now that I think of it, the most skin Edward has ever seen was my stomach, forearms, and the lower half of my legs the few times Alice has been able to force me into a dress.

His button up rose considerably higher on my legs, resting a bit above mid-thigh. I buttoned the shirt leaving the first few undone and then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked okay, my hair was still wavy from Alice's makeover and my face had a light dusting of makeup. His shirt was loose on me but I took comfort in the fact that I didn't look like I was wearing a potato sack. Overall the look was acceptable. I just hoped he didn't think I looked ridiculous.

I folded my day clothes and placed them on some empty shelf space. Before I lost my nerve and begged Edward to ask Alice if she had anything else for me to wear I marched back into Edward's room.

He was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I felt some satisfaction when his eyebrows flew up at the sight of me. So quickly I barely noticed he looked my body up and down and smirked. I guess that means he liked what he saw. He composed himself quickly.

"That's my favorite shirt."

"I know. You wear it a lot. Do you not want me to sleep in it? I can change…" I turned to head back to his closet.

"No!" He said quickly. "It's fine. You can wear it. Are you comfortable?"

"Yep." I smiled. Edward's scent was surrounding me. His shirt was soft on my skin. I might just have to steal it so I can wear it to sleep every night.

"Good." His eyes were still a bit wider than normal. I walked over to him and sat on the bed. "So since you're not tired, what do you want to do?"

I considered his question for a moment. We rarely got real alone time so it was difficult to come up with something to do. Usually at my house we would have a whispered conversation so we would not wake Charlie and then I would quickly fall asleep in his arms. But tonight there was no need to be quiet and I was not sleepy.

"I guess we can just talk." I suggested.

"What would you like to talk about? History, music, theater, books…"

"Us."

"Us? What about us?" His expression became confused. I knew it frustrated him to not know what I was thinking.

"Remember in the car on the way back from school…"

"Yeah."

"Well you said that you had…thought about me in _that way_. I was just wondering what those thoughts entailed."

I waited. I tried not to break eye contact with him. I couldn't be embarrassed and shy every time I asked Edward an intimate question. I had to at least pretend to act adult.

"Ahhh, Bella. You never cease to surprise me."

I waited for him to continue. He averted his gaze to the comforter. Ha! I had won the staring contest. But when he turned his intense gaze back towards mine I felt my eyes drift to his collar. So much for keeping eye contact.

"Well, if you must know, I'm actually living out one of those fantasies now." He stated. My eyes snapped back to his, I could feel the tension between my eyebrows where they had knit together in confusion.

"How?"

"I've heard this in every male's thoughts and seen it replayed countless times in movies but I never understood the appeal until now." Again his eyes racked over my body quickly. "But seeing you in _my_ shirt, I've thought about it before, imagined how enticing it would make you look, but actually seeing it...you look amazing Bella. Even now I still can't fully understand why it's so appealing, maybe it's some sort of male possessiveness thing, but you look incredible. Absolutely stunning."

I glanced down at myself trying to see what Edward saw. I knew what he meant by saying that this scene, a woman wearing a man's shirt, had been replayed thousands of times but like him I never knew exactly what about the action caused males to go crazy. Instead of trying to figure it out I just took pride in the fact that I was acting out one of Edward's fantasies.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it Bella, I love it."

"What else do you love?"

"No, no, no." He smiled at me. "I told you one of mine and if I remember correctly you also confessed to having a fantasy or two about me. It's your turn."

I frowned. I really didn't want to conversation to focus on me and my out-of-control thoughts but I guess it was only fair. I racked my brains trying to think of a more mild fantasy I had. One popped into my mind.

"Well our little escapade earlier was definitely a fantasy but I have another one. We're at school…" I let my voice trail off. This fantasy of mine was not even that bad but I still felt heat rush to my cheeks. Edward's gaze was unwavering, almost anxious.

"And?"

"When we're eating lunch you're always playing with my hair which is such a distraction." I smiled as Edward reached out to twirl a strand of my hair around his finger. "My mind starts to drift and I always think of you jumping up and pulling me with you. Everyone would give us strange looks but we would just walk out of the cafeteria and to your car." I stopped again. Come on Bella, pull yourself together and speak!

"You would drive where no one could see us and…"

"Yes?" He was leaning towards me, trying to pull the words out of me with his eyes.

"Well, I guess what we would do isn't too much different than what we were doing earlier. I guess the real focus of my fantasy is the spontaneity. Just for you to all of a sudden steal me away somewhere."

There, I told him. Not one of my hottest fantasies but at least we were talking.

"Spontaneity, huh?" He was smirking. "I'll keep that in mind. I guess it's my turn."

"Yep." I was glad my turn was over.

"The car is actually a fantasy we share, my car of course, not your dingy old truck…"

"Hey! Don't bash my truck!" I smacked his arm playfully. He just rolled his eyes and continued.

"The meadow," my heart warmed. It seems as though Edward and I shared a lot of the same thoughts. "I wouldn't have to hide myself. The sun would be shining; it'd be nice and warm. You just glow in the sun Bella…" I pictured the beautiful scene Edward was painting.

"We could just focus on each other there. I think about what it would be like if I didn't have to worry so much about hurting you. I could hold you tightly, kiss you harder, graze my fingertips over your skin." I was getting goose bumps just listening to his description. He was much better at articulating himself than I was.

"I would kiss every inch of you; savor every centimeter of your body. Make you laugh and smile and also gasp and moan. I'd run my fingers through your hair, it's so silky and smells so sweet. I'd inhale the sweet scent of your skin; inhale the bouquet I can never get enough of. I wouldn't worry about hurting you, I would just make you feel. I just want you to feel…"

My body was hot. As Edward spoke he ran his fingers through my hair causing every nerve ending to become extremely sensitive. I felt almost feverish, his words added fuel to the ever present fire that burned in the pit of my stomach whenever he was around. I had never heard his speak this way before. It was so….sexy.

"Ummm. Wow. That sounds…" I couldn't find a word to explain just how perfect Edward's fantasy sounded to me. He smiled, obviously pleased with the fact that he could incapacitate my speaking abilities.

I leaned in for a kiss. Our lips brushed, barely any pressure, but a bolt of electricity coursed through my body. We continued to kiss like this; small pecks on the lips, barely felt but entirely erotic. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled myself closer.

"Your turn…" He mumbled against my persistent lips.

"No," kiss "more," kiss "talking." I pulled him into a passionate kiss while a crawled into his lap, straddling him. "No talking." I mumbled once more.

He seemed to agree with me. His hands landed on my lower back and were making slow patterns. My hands rested on his neck, pulling him closer to me with all my strength. I did have enough sense to keep my hips still. I knew that grinding into was probably not the best option if I wanted to keep this going, even though my body was screaming at me to just push onto him as hard as I could.

The only sounds that could be heard were the dance of our lips and rapid breathing. I ran my hands over his broad shoulders; one hand ducked under his shirt and was gliding along his bare skin. Again, his skin was cool and soothing against my heated touch. His hands began to trail up and down my sides with just enough pressure to feel secure in his arms while not causing me the slightest pain. I was ready to move our kissing to the next level but I wanted Edward to get comfortable with what we were already doing first. We kissed for a bit longer, me keeping my hands at shoulder height and him running his hands up and down my sides.

I continued slowly, not wanting to scare him into stopping. I ran my hands down his chest, tracing each line of his hardened muscles. Apparently, Edward thought I was moving a bit too slow for him. Before I could reach the hem of his shirt he placed both of his hands on my thighs and then ran them up to the small of my back, under the shirt I was wearing. I shivered from the contact. His touch felt incredible.

"Too cold?" he began to pull his hands away. I reached behind me and fastened his hands to my lower back.

"No! I didn't shiver because of the cold." I smiled and he smirked before pulling my face back to his. As we kissed he trailed his hands up and down my back. He traced the edges of my bra before running a single finger down the length of my spine. I trembled.

"Your skin…so soft." He mumbled as he repeated his spine tingling motion. I reached for the bottom of his shirt again and began to tug it up. I leaned back so I could see each inch of skin being revealed to me. First his abs were exposed…absolutely delicious. He removed his hands from my back so I could lift his shirt over his head. His well-defined chest came into view, smooth and perfect. I quickly removed the shirt from his outstretched arms and threw it…somewhere.

I was left gawking at his body, breathing heavily as I stared. "See something you like?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice. My eyes snapped back to his as I responded, "As a matter of fact, yes." We both laughed before moving in for another kiss.

His cold chest was now pressed against me, only the shirt I was wearing keeping us from skin to skin contact. I ran my hand over his sides, playfully tickling his ribs, and then up to his shoulders once more. Edward's hands were on my hips once more, pulling me closer to him.

I wanted to look at him, really see him. I pushed him back on the bed but continued to straddle his hips. His glorious body was now laid out before me. My eyes swept from the low-rise waistband of his jeans, the light dusting of bronze hair on his lower stomach, over his mouthwatering abs, over his chest and shoulders, to settle upon the most breathtaking part of him, his face. He smiling at me, no hint of hesitation or fear was present in his gaze. This encouraged me to start a little exploration of my own.

I leaned forward, Edward's hands still firm on my hips, and placed one hand on the center of his chest. From there I let my fingertips trace patterns all along his torso, trying to locate any sensitive spots. He watched me intently as I explored his body. He observed as my fingertips made small, circular motions on his sides, he squirmed a bit and smiled wider. Then I lightly grazed my hands over his stomach, outlining each individual muscle. His breathing was becoming a bit more rapid.

"Mmmm. Bella, your touch is so warm. You have no idea…" His voice was low again, rough.

I continued my careful exploration, spurred on by his encouraging words and physical reactions. Hesitantly, not knowing how he would respond, I traced the shape of his nipple. He hissed in response and threw his head back. Before he could lower his chin I quickly took advantage of his exposed neck by ducking my head down and licking it before giving him a very quick bite. He jumped. Had I gone too far? I sat back up and looked at his face; luckily he didn't look angry.

"My little vampire." He laughed. His eyes were wide with shock but also another emotion that I was not so accustomed to seeing…lust. "Do that again."

I leaned down and placed my lips at his neck. I gave him a quick kiss before sinking my teeth into his cold, hard skin.

"Oh God! Belllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." He gripped my hips tighter and pressed my body into his. The friction was wonderful, tension built at the pit of my stomach. I bit him one more time and he pressed me against him once more, moving my hips in a grinding motion over his pelvis. Oh, if we could do this all the time…

"Oh! Edward that feels, ahhhhhh…." I gasped as our bodies brushed in a way that was particularly pleasurable. Before things could get too heated and Edward put an end to it all I sat back up, noticing that Edward still kept me firmly pressed to his, uh, lower half.

"Biting?" I smirked as he questioned me.

"Feel good?"

"Feels…mmmmmmmmmm." He let out a long, satisfied breath and the corner of his lips turned up. I took that as a yes. I continued my exploration of his chest. Outlining his nipple again before pinching it. He groaned softly and closed his eyes. Good, I wanted him to just relax and feel.

My lips began to feel left out so I lowered them to his body. I started around his collar bone, planting small, firm kisses from one side to the other. His hands slid up to my back, under my shirt, and stroked my skin in a maddening way. My kisses continued south, I enveloped one nipple into my mouth, sucking gently as he moaned my name. I let my hair drape an either side of my face, it tickled his torso as my kisses continued over his abs.

"Mmmm. Bella, Bella, Bella…" Edward chanted my name as I quickly dipped my tongue into his naval. He removed one hand from my shirt and used it to un-shield my face from the confines of my hair. I glanced up at him.

"I want to see your face."

I continued my kisses, making it all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. I slid my fingertips just under the band as I planted hot, open mouth kisses on every inch of skin I could reach. I lifted his hips slightly in response to my touch and let out another groan, almost a growl. I moved one hand, slowly, to the center of his waistband, just above the button on his jeans…

I cold hand grasped mine before I could move a millimeter closer to the button. Edward pulled me back up to his face. A playful smirk graced his lips but there was also love and lust there.

"Not so fast Miss Swan. I believe it's your turn." As much as I wanted the tables to be turned I was having way too much fun exploring his body. I began to protest.

"No Edward. I don't mind, really. I want you to feel good…"

"I do! I don't think I've ever experienced anything more pleasurable than your touch. But, I want to have my chance too." I knew this was just a diversion, a way to get me away from his mysterious lower half but if he wanted to please me the way I just pleased him, who was I to refuse?

Before I had time to process the movement, Edward had me on my back. He was hovering above me but unlike earlier, I could feel his weight on top of my. The pressure felt like nothing I've ever experienced before, I never wanted to move. He kissed me as he let one hand graze over my thigh, then hip, then stomach completely skipping over the area that needed the most attention. He moved his lips to my ears, a particularly sensitive spot, and I squirmed underneath him.

His lips grazed my throat and then the top of my chest. I was breathing heavily, almost panting. He leaned back a bit before removing his hand from under my shirt and putting it on the utmost fastened button. He looked into my eyes, silently asking permission. I nodded. His dexterous fingers unbuttoned my shirt painfully slow. He kept the shirt closed; only about of inch of skin was in view. He followed my newly exposed skin first with his fingertips and then his mouth.

His kisses were like my kisses earlier, open mouthed. His cool breath set my nerves on fire. Slowly, he moved one side of the shirt aside, exposing half of my body to him. I only wore a bra and underwear underneath his shirt. This was the most of me he has ever seen. He stared at my body. I was beginning to feel a little self-conscience.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful." He lowered his mouth to the top of my chest, kissing my softly. His arms supported his weight as he led a trail of kisses over my skin. It felt so good. I wanted to moan, groan, writhe in ecstasy but I tried to control my reactions. I bit my lip, only small whimpers escaping.

"Bella, don't hold back. I love hearing the sounds you make." He had a point. I relished in each moan, whisper, and breath he took. It spurred me on. I guess the sounds I made had the same effect on him. I released my lip and started to let out small moans of pleasure as Edward kissed below my breast.

"Oooooh Edward. Mmmmm. Ahhh! Do that…" I trailed off embarrassed.

"Do what?" He paused and looked at me. "Tell me Bella. Tell me what you like."

"I liked how you were pretending to bite me earlier, when you covered your teeth with your lips." He lowered his head once more and proceeded with my request. He playfully nipped at my sides before trailing his lips up to the curve of my breast. I was wearing a thin bra, nothing fancy with excessive padding or anything; I could clearly feel everything he was doing. He slowly dragged his lips to the top of my breast before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. I nearly screamed.

"EDWARD!" I grabbed his head and pulled him closer to me. He ground his body into mine and he nipped at my tip. The erotic gesture along with his cool breath caused my nipple to harden, becoming even more sensitive. Before I could get a grip on my thoughts I found myself pushing his head to my neglected breast. He took my other nipple into his mouth as he had done the first. I moaned again. One of his hands came up to grasp my breast, gently squeezing as his mouth worked the other.

"AHHHHHH Edward! That feels, God, that feels…just please don't stop." I panted. He continued his motions. I arched my hips into his, desperate for some friction on my most sensitive area. Our hips met and we both moaned loudly. We settled into a gentle rocking motion as Edward moved his lips to my throat.

"Bella," his lips were by my ear, "I think I need…" I knew he was about to stop us. Just when things were really heating up. Before he could continue I took two fistfuls of his hairs, scraping his scalp with my nails.

"Mmmmmm Isabella." He groaned. Woo! Getting him to use my full name, wait, but that means he's starting to lose control. "I think I need to…"

"No Edward. Please, I don't want to stop, not yet…" He cut me off with a kiss.

"Not stop, love, no. I just need a little break. Please?" He pouted at me, actually pouted. How could I resist that? Well at least he was not stopping for the night.

"Okay. A break." I agreed. He kissed my forehead before rolling off me and disappearing from sight. I sat up a bit confused and re-buttoned my shirt. Where did he go?

"I'm in the closet love, just putting on some more comfortable clothes." He walked out in some blue and white striped pajama pants, sans shirt.

He re-joined me on the bed. My breathing was still not completely under control but it was getting there.

"You okay? I mean, everything was okay…"

"Edward I'm fine. You don't have to check if you've overstepped some imaginary boundary every time we're together. If something makes me uncomfortable I would tell you. Besides, couldn't you tell I was enjoying myself?"

He chuckled. "Yes, you did seem to be having a good time."

"Were you?" I questioned. I know he made me feel amazing but it wasn't like I was skilled at any of this stuff. I was just a beginner, learning everything as I went.

"Couldn't you tell?" He repeated my words. "You are very talented at this sort of stuff…almost like you've done it before." He mockingly accused.

"Ha ha. You know I'm just fumbling through this, right? I have no skill whatsoever."

"On the contrary, my love, you made a vampire pant for breath. Not a simple thing to do. I'd say your skills are just fine, exceptional in fact."

"Oh, why thank you sir." I said formally, as if he was critiquing a paper I wrote instead of my skills in bed.

He laughed. "Still not tired?"

"After all that? Definitely not." He reached out and stroked my cheek.

"I just need a few minutes to…regroup. Your too tempting Isabella, too tempting." I blushed and a thought struck me. _His siblings..._

"Did they hear...?"

"Carlisle and Esme stepped out. As for my brothers and sisters, they have been, well, occupied as well. Too occupied to pay attention to us." He took a deep breath and laid back on the bed. I looked at his face, he was looking up at me.

"While we're just sitting here, I wouldn't mind hearing another one of your fantasies…"He smirked.

I blushed. My mild fantasy led us right into our hot make-out session on his bed. I wonder what one of my more explicit fantasies would lead to…

"Well…"

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, the night is young!_


	8. the whispering was awesome

"I do have this one…" I let my voice trail off and the anticipation build.

"Yes?" He was smirking. I laid one hand on his chest while I took a deep breath and continued.

"I usually think of this one when you're off hunting. I'm in my room and wonder what it would be like for you to just show up…"I chuckled, " I guess I'm kind of big on spontaneity," He smiled wide, " And for you to just…attack me." I looked down as I finished.

"Attack…?" His voice trailed off.

"Not attack as in hurt me. Attack as in letting all your…inhibitions down and just…I don't know." I was getting a bit flustered. In my mind I knew exactly what I meant. I wanted him to show up and just ravish me. To take control and make me feel like only he could make me feel. I wanted him to caress every section of skin with his fingertips and lips. I wanted him to whisper sweet…and maybe even naughty…things into my ear until I was writhing in pleasure. I wanted him to show me how strong he was without hurting me, just letting me see his incredible strength. Why was that so hard to say!

"Try to explain." He didn't look angry. Obviously he realized that I wasn't some kind of sadist that got off on pain.

"I guess I just imagine you…" _Come on Bella! Just say it!_ He's the love of your life and you have to be able to share things like this! I took another breath and continued.

"I want to feel you all over me, you know? I want things to really heat up between up. I want you to whisper in my ear and touch me…everywhere. I know how strong you are but only in theory. You never have really shown me what you're capable of and I just want to see." I wasn't looking at him.

"You want to see my strength. For me to use my strength?" He asked a bit shocked. Okay maybe I didn't explain that the best way I could.

"Not to use your strength on me…not to hurt me. But it's kind of sexy, you know, how strong you are." He smiled now finally understanding what I meant.

"So my strength is sexy huh?" To illustrate his stealth and strength he quickly pulled me down to his chest. I tucked myself under his chin as he inhaled the scent of my hair and chuckled.

"Very sexy." I traced his muscled bicep. I could feel a ripple of laughter shake his chest before he rolled us off the bed. We were standing at the foot of his bed now, his black leather couch wedged into the corner behind me.

"So…you want to see me do something like this." He took one giant leap and landed next to his couch before hoisting it over his head. I could see each muscle in his chest and stomach coil. It was quite a sight.

His eyes were butterscotch and that beautiful smirk adorned his lips. He pumped to couch up and down over his head a couple of times before gently setting it back down on the floor. Next he set his sights on the bed. Before I knew it, he had lifted the mattress with one arm, it hovered over the both of us as he laughed once more.

"Is this what you had in mind my love?" I was in awe over his strength. I nodded before he continued, "No, I don't think this is what you wanted." He was shaking his head and smiling. He dropped the mattress and his eyes changed. No longer were they the warm butterscotch color. They darkened and had a bit of an edge to them. I was not afraid but I could not avoid my body's reaction to his predatory stare. My stomach muscled tightened and my breathing stopped.

He lunged towards me, too fast for my eyes to see. All of a sudden I was lifted above his head, my face towards the ceiling, my body flat as a plank being supported by his hands (one hand on my bum and the other sat squarely between my shoulder blades).

"Edward!" I gasped as he began to lift and lower me much like he did to his couch. "Put me down!"

"You want to get down." Humor in his tone.

"Yes!" I shouted. I knew he wouldn't drop me but I want not some barbell he could use to exercise.

"Okay then." He said calmly before releasing my. I fell quickly to the floor, shrieking and holding my chest until I felt his arms catch me just inches from the ground. He was laughing at me as I scrambled to put my feet back on the ground.

"Very funny." I said rolling my eyes but I could not keep the smile off my face. I loved when Edward was playful. "But that's not exactly what I had in mind when it comes to your strength…although I definitely didn't mind watching."

"I know what you meant." Edward said as he slowly backed me up towards the bed, the predatory look was back in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I squeaked. _Great Bella, really sexy._

"Yeah."

He reached out and grabbed my upper arms, not enough to cause me any pain but I definitely felt his grip. He pulled my towards him and our lips crashed together in a frenzy. Before I could melt into the kiss he pulled back and stared fiercely into my eyes, they were wild and I loved it.

"Lay down." His voice was low and hoarse. It screamed sex and before I knew what was happening I had crawled onto the bed and lay before him.

"Now, I can either hold you down or you can be still. Can you be still?" His voice was still edgy.

"I can be still…but I want you to hold me down." I smirked. _Wow! Where did that confidence come from?_

"Ah, Isabella," he groaned, "do you torture me on purpose?"

"Only when I know I'll get the reaction I want." He laughed darkly before hovering over me. He pulled my wrists above his head before securing them with one hand. He used his remaining hand to trace the contours of my face, keeping eye contact the entire time. I couldn't move, his grasp was inescapably, clearly a show of his awesome strength.

He anchored my legs with his. I couldn't move a millimeter but my deep trust and love kept me from being afraid.

"I think I've regrouped. Did you still want to continue?"

"Hell yes!" I whispered loudly and then blushed at my zeal. Edward smiled above me, happy with my reaction.

"Keep still," he began, "well, it's not as if you could move anyway." He gently squeezed my wrists to illustrate his point. His iron grip prevented any movement.

He leaned in and planted small kisses below my throat, collar bone to collar bone while his free hand ran up and down my sides. I was already breathing heavily. Instead of torturing me by feeling my body over his shirt he quickly unbuttoned it and pulled it apart, his cool hand running over my stomach and gently squeezing my breasts.

"Ed…ward." I let out a breathy moan and he smiled before leaning down, mouth right next to my ear.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered in my ear. _Awww! Whispering! I guess he paid full attention to my fantasy._

"Mmmm…yes."

"Want more?" He whispered again while playfully tugging at my earlobe.

"Yes! Yes, please Edward." I begged.

"Anything you want Bella." He kissed my forehead and gave my breast another gently squeeze. The pleasure from his caress was indescribable. Every cell seemed to be on fire and the heat was centered at the pit of my stomach. Each move he made, each sensation he caused was amplified due to the fact that it was _him._ Edward Cullen, my Edward, was the one causing me to melt into a pile of pleasure. My Edward was causing me to moan and want to scream all at the same time. My gentlemanly Edward was bringing pleasure to my body that I had never experienced before.

He turned his attention to the hardening bud at the center of my mound. His index finger slowly circled my nipple causing my whole body to shake in anticipation. His touch was light, almost non-existent. I probably wouldn't feel anything if my eyes were trained to his pianist fingers on my body. I should be embarrassed, my nipples were hard, poking through the fabric of my bra but I couldn't bring myself to feel any shame. Edward definitely seemed to be enjoying the sight, his eyes were a bit glazed and he was breathing heavily.

The slow torture was becoming too much. I wanted, no _needed_, more.

"Edward!" I called out, demanding.

He looked into my eyes. The corners of his mouth were slightly pulled up…he knew what I wanted.

"Yes love?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"Teasing? My dear Bella, I don't mean to tease you. What is it that you want me to do?" He was still tracing my nipple. I resisted the almost uncontrollable urge to roll my eyes to the back of my head in pleasure.

"You know what I want." I said. Embarrassment finally settling in.

"I don't believe I do." But the smirk on his face told me otherwise. The torture continued. He applied a bit more pressure to my skin. Circling, circling, circling. Never touching or applying the amount of pressure I needed.

"Edward…please!" I wiggled my hips to try and achieve some friction but that was impossible. His grip kept me firmly in place. I was panting now.

"Please what?" _Was he really going to make me say it?_

His face was taunting and assured. _Yes, I guess he was._ I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself and took a deep breath.

"Stop teasing! Pinch, pull, lick, suck, SOMETHING! Just do something." That wiped the smirk off his face and caused one to appear on mine. _Ha! Guess you didn't expect that Mr. Cullen._

Although I had caught him off guard Edward made good on my request. He took the tip of my nipple and rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Pleasure exploded at the pit of my stomach and my eyes rolled back. So, so, so goooood.

He didn't stop. Paying equal attention to both of my breast Edward rolled, pinched, and even flicked my hardened buds. I fought to get some friction for my lower half but Edward would have none of it. He held my firmly and continued his beautiful assault on my chest.

"Oh ! God! That feels…mmmmm. Keep going."

He leaned down once more, close to my ear and began to whisper.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…your body is so amazing. I can never get enough." His praise of my body was sweet and I cherished every word but I wanted him to really use his words to turn me on. I wanted to hear something naughty leave those beautiful lips.

"Yeah?" I whispered back. "You like touching me?"

"Mmmmmm, Bella I love touching you." Edward moaned as he slowly lowered his hips to mine. Not sure if he was aware of his own movements I stayed still beneath him. His face was buried into my neck, his cool breath causing goosebumps to rise on my flesh. I desperately craved the friction but I didn't want him to snap out of the lust induced haze he was now in by wantonly grinding my hips into his…although the thought was tempting.

"You like how I moan for you? How my body reacts to you?" I urged him on. I think he was more lost in the heat than I was. _His_ hips started to slowly grind against mine causing the most mouthwatering sensation I've ever felt. He released his hold on my wrists and buried them into my hair. I kept my arms away from his body, just lying above my head.

"Yes. Everything about you is sexy. Your hot little body, your warmth, the way your nipples tighten for me…"

"Oh God, Edward!" I couldn't help but grind my hips up into his. His words were powerful. My eyes were hooded in lust. Edward began to pepper kisses right below my ear as he continued to grind on me and tease my nipples.

"Yes Edward. Mmm…pinch me harder." I whispered frantically.

"Harder, Isabella?" _Uh oh. Full name again._ "I can do better than that."

Before I had a time to process his words I felt the most wonderful sensation. Edward had slipped his hand underneath my bra, his cool skin pressed against my overheated flesh. He lifted his hand slightly and circled his palm over my erect nipple. The sensation caused me to moan and grind against him with all my might.

And just like that, he was gone.

I blinked a couple of times and then sat up. Edward was standing by his couch, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"Bella…" he began. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't figure out what. Everything had been perfect, incredible really.

"I. Am. So. Sorry." He pronounced each word slowly, a pained expression crossing his face. "So very sorry. There is nothing I can saw to excuse…"

"Excuse what?" I demanded still confused. What was he apologizing for.

"To excuse my behavior." He began to pace back and forth across his room. He ran his hands frantically through his hair a couple of times before he spoke again. "I should have been more careful, more aware. It's all my fault. I should have never…Bella can you forgive me. Do you want me to leave? I'll go if you want." His face was desperate.

I was still confused. What was going on? We had been fine a few seconds ago and now he was apologizing to me.

"Edward…"

"I know, I know. You want me to leave. You don't have to say it. I'll just go…"

"No! Edward, what are you talking about? I don't want you to go."

"Well, can you accept my apology? I truly am sorry." He had stopped pacing and hung his head towards the ground.

"Apology?" What are you apologizing for?"

He looked up at me surprised. "Aren't you…aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I asked.

"Because I," he took a deep breath, "because I touched you."

"You've been touching me all night Edward. What's the problem?"

"No, I mean I touched you, you know, under you bra." The light bulb sprang to life in my head. Oh, now I see. He thinks that touching me, skin to skin, is somehow inappropriate.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you? If I feel uncomfortable with something I will tell you."

"Yeah but I never give you a chance to consider your comfort level. I get caught up in the moment and just act on it without asking you first. Without giving you a chance to determine if you will be comfortable with it or not."

I could see his point. Not that anything he would ever do would make me feel uncomfortable I did see where he was coming from. The gentleman had returned.

"Edward…"

"Don't try to make me feel better here Bella. I need to ask you first…there is no excuse."

"Edward, you are allowed to make mistakes. And even though there is nothing wrong with what you just did I do understand why you want to ask for my permission first. Come here…"

He looked up at me from across the room and hesitated. I waved him toward me and he slowly made his way back to the bed and sat next to me.

"I forgive you. And thank you." I chuckled. I didn't think he had anything to apologize for but I knew he would never believe that. This seemed to ease him a bit, his rigid posture relaxed and a small smile appeared.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For making one of my little fantasies come true. The whispering was awesome." I blushed and looked down. Edward laughed loudly and pulled me towards his chest.

"Who knew my sweet Bella would like naughty words whispered in her ear."

"All women like that, we just don't like to admit it."

"Oh I know, years of mind reading has taught me that." He laughed and shook his head.

"You seemed to like me egging you on." I smirked but didn't meet his eye.

"Well men like to hear their women whisper naughty things too…and we can admit it."

We both laughed and then I yawned.

"Have I finally worn you out?" He joked. I wanted to say no. I wanted to continue our explorations but I couldn't fight my heavy lids.

"Maybe just a little."

He laughed and laid us both down, pulling the blankets over me. He tried to wrap me up into a Bella Blanket Burrito but I fought him.

"Bella," he reprimanded, "You'll get cold if I lay right next to you."

"I'll be fine." Yes, I was going to be stubborn tonight. I snuggled into his chest, throwing one of my legs over his thighs and securing a hand into his hair.

"Dangerous…" I heard his whisper, not sure if he meant for me to hear him or not.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

The last thing I heard was his deep chuckle before I was carried off to sleep.


	9. out the palms of our hands

_Hello once more. This is an "in between" chapter. Nothing tooooo exciting. We have Emmett again and I love writing dialogue for him so I really do love this chapter. The next one will continue with more juicy moments but I also love writing dialogue between Edward and Bella. Just having them talk to one another, express their thoughts, is something that I love creating so we have a lot of that in here. I also got a chance to spend some time on Alice. I find her a bit more difficult to write for but I do my best to capture her._

_I would also like to add some insight I have come up with on Bella. I know that some of her thoughts can seem mild and I could use more vulgar words to describe what she's thinking when she thinks of her and Edward being more intimate HOWEVER I think if I did that it would take away from the essence of her character. Bella is sweet, innocent, and well-rounded. Of course she has normal wants and needs but to describe them in a vulgar way, I believe, would change not only my perception of her but the readers perceptions as well. _

_If you're looking for hard core dirty talking then this is not the story for you. I want to keep as close the the wonderful characters the S. Meyer created. These two people love and respect each other. Doing something blatantly vulgar either in Bella's thoughts or dialogue would speak volumes about their character. I don't want to compromise that._

_Now that I've explained all of that, enjoy the chapter 9, "out the palms of our hands." _

_..._

I didn't dream. I just felt. Felt the sensations Edward had made me experience. Relived my perfect night with Edward by remembering his touch. As I remained in a state of semi-consciousness, I could feel the pleasure tightening at the pit of my stomach. I shifted my hips a bit, the pleasure becoming uncomfortably without any type of friction to relieve it. I remembered how it felt to have Edward's cool hands running all over my body and I shifted my hips once more.

I was straddling something firm but in my half-awake mind I couldn't decipher what it was. All I know is that every time I rubbed my hips against it the knot in my stomach tightened in the most delicious way. I reached above my head and my fingers wrapped themselves in something silky soft. Strange, it kind of felt like Edward's hair. I played with the silky softness, running my fingers through it as I wiggled my hips once more. I inhaled deeply and the wonderful scent of Edward filled my lungs, woodsy yet sweet. Hmmm….this shirt really, really, smelled like him. I _do_ need to steal it. I continued to wiggle and play with the silky softness, my mind becoming more and more clear.

"I know you're awake Bella." I could hear the smile in his deep voice.

"No I'm not." My voice was a bit raspy from sleep.

"Am I supposed to believe that you're doing all this in your sleep?"

"Doing what?" I asked, pretending I didn't realize that I was straddling his leg and using it to get some much needed relief.

"You know what." He placed his hands lightly on my hips.

"What? You mean running my hands through your hair?"

"No…" He exhaled as my grinding, which had been so light it was almost a movement that didn't exist, became a little harder.

"Well then what do you mean?" I asked sweetly.

"_This_!" he gripped my hips a little harder and I chuckled.

"Oh, you mean this." I rotated my hip once more, using my thigh to try and rub up against his…area (blush).

"Isabella!" he warned and lifted my up slightly so I couldn't come in contact with "little Edward." I don't know why I am being so bold, maybe it's because my mind is still sleeping.

"Mmm, well I don't even know what you're talking about, I'm still sleep." He lowered me back down to him and the quickly rolled up so I was pinned beneath him. My eyes popped open from the sudden movement. I was met by his golden eyes and the smirk that I loved.

"You were doing that all night, you push my limits even in your sleep. You are so…" He lowered his face to my neck and inhaled slow. He chuckled lowly before whispering, "dangerous."

I blushed a little and looked away. I was grinding on him in my sleep? Great Bella. Now he thinks that you do have a one-track mind.

"I was not doing that in my sleep."

"Yes you were my beautiful girl, don't be embarrassed. I really, really didn't mind. May I ask what you were dreaming about?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, you can tell me. You didn't say anything last night like normal. I'm extremely curious."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't dream. I just…felt."

"Felt?" He quirked his eyebrow up in confusion.

"Yeah. I didn't dream of anything but I sort of relived the night by…remembering what _it_ felt like."

"So you weren't dreaming of me?" He looked a little hurt. How could he think that? The only reason I was trying to get some friction all night long was because of him!

"No, I didn't dream. But if I was moving around all night it was most definitely because of you."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He kissed down my nose and then tried to kiss my lips. I turned my head to the side a bit. He pulled up a little.

"Morning breath." I said shyly and he laughed.

"Okay, why don't you take a few human minutes and I'll cook you breakfast?"

"I'll take those human minutes, but you don't have to cook for me."

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

I smiled and then we heard a knock on the door.

"Hurry up and get ready Bella," Alice's excited voice was slightly muffled do to the fact that the door was separating up, "we have a busy day ahead of us. And I saw the breakfast Edward was going to make for you. If you like your eggs burnt and toast as dry as the Sahara Desert I'll let him cook otherwise, Esme and I will make you something to eat."

Edward rolled his eyes and I smiled up at him.

"Chop chop Bella. The day awaits up!" And with that she was gone.

"What does she have planned?" I asked Edward pretty sure that it had something to do with shopping.

"Shopping." Edward shrugged, confirming my fears.

"I don't want to shop." I held him tightly. "I want to spend the day with you."

"Don't worry love. I'm going with you."

Edward? Shopping? With me and Alice? I couldn't imagine him on one of Alice's shopping rampages. I felt sorry for Jasper when Rosalie didn't want to accompany her so she dragged him along, a feeling of intense fear permeated the room as she dragged him out the door. Now I was beginning to feel sorry for Edward. He would be so…bored.

"Edward, you don't have to go with us if you don't want to. You'll be so bored."

"No time spent with you is boring Bella. Besides, it could be fun." His enthusiasm was forced. I could see it in his eyes. But in his quest to both spend time with me and avoid the wrath of Alice by arguing that I stay here he was trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"Okay. I'll start washing up."

"Wash up but don't even think about picking out an outfit," Alice yelled up from the kitchen, "I'll help you get dressed. No sweats and t-shirts today Bella!"

I rolled my eyes and started to get out of bed. Edward didn't move. He just laid there, still clad in the striped pajama pants and shirtless. He was a glorious sight.

"What?" He caught me looking at him.

"You know, you're very nice to look at." He laughed at my comment. I looked at my, well his, shirt which draped over my body. It was wrinkled now do to the night's activities and my hair must not look the best. As I stood staring at my Greek god he was left staring at the wicked witch of the east after the house fell down on her. I played with the hem of the shirt.

"Bella, you're a feast for the eyes." He paused and shook his head. "Wow, that sounded so turn-of-the century. How do I say that in modern terms?" He looked up and the ceiling with a pensive look and then turned his head back to me, "You look hot babe, really sexy."

I laughed at Edward's attempt at complimenting me with modern lingo. He laughed before he sprung out of bed and enveloped me in a bear hug. I reveled in the feeling of his cool skin and giggled as he peppered kisses up my neck. He held my hips and started to slowly walk back towards the bed. As he began to sit and pull me on top of him he pulled away sharply.

"WHAT?" He demanded glaring at his closed bedroom door.

"Hey man, don't kill the messenger." It was Jasper's voice I heard this time. "Alice said she was yelling for you to, ummmmmm, cool it and not distract Bella but you were ignoring her thoughts so she sent me to tell you to, uuuhhh, cool it. So, cool it."

I blushed once again. There really was no privacy in this family.

"Hey, Jazz…don't be such a cock block. Eddie's just trying to get some from his girl." I heard Emmett yell.

"I'm not trying to 'get some'," Edward yelled. I knew he was trying to diffuse the situation but his comment still hurt a little. He saw my face and added lowly, so only I could hear, "well, maybe a little 'some'," and then he yelled back down to Emmett once I smiled, "stay out of this Em, it's none of your concern."

"Come on man, I'm just trying to look out for you. You know, it's okay to let "little Eddie" come out to play every once and a while. I mean, come on. He's been neglected for 100 years!"

If Edward could blush he would. He was avoiding eye contact with me as he pursed his lips. He took a deep breath and walked me over to the bathroom.

"Love, you start getting ready. I have to go kill Emmett."

"Okay." I agreed. I could tell Edward needed to let off some steam. A couple of brotherly punches directed at Emmett was probably the best way to do so.

"You'd better start running now Em." The house shook as Emmett ran out the door. Edward kissed my cheek and disappeared in a blur.

I was left in the bathroom to wash up. Face, teeth, and a quick brush through my hair and I was ready. Alice came into the bathroom carrying a breakfast burrito and a curling iron.

"Alice, it's shopping. Why are you going to curl my hair?"

"Bella, do not question the road to beauty." She said in her sing-song voice.

After an hour of primping, I walked down the stairs in an Alice approved outfit. Dark jeans, nice flats, a dark blue shirt that flowed around me, and a leather jacket that Alice called 'bad ass.' My hair was in waves and a light dusting of makeup adorned my face. I hated to process but even I had to admit that the clothes looked good and the makeup, even though I had barely any on, made me look somewhat decent. The mascara made my eyes look sultry and the lipstick made my lips look pouty.

As I came around the corner my eyes landed on Edward, still in those same damn pajama bottoms with no shirt. Did he realize what those striped pajama bottoms did to me? I just want to attack him.

He was breathing heavily and Emmett, who was lying on the floor, was too. I guess that just got done "talking" out there issues. The coffee table had an Emmett's head shaped hole in it and out the window I could see a couple of trees they had knocked over.

"You look beautiful." Edward smiled at me.

"Yeah Bells, really hot." Emmett approved and Edward through the remote to the TV at his head.

"Do you see how savagely my own brother treats me?" Emmett feigned emotional distress.

"I wouldn't if you would stop acting like a complete…"

"Oh, Eddie. Don't start cursing again in front of Bella. She might like that in the bedroom but you're amongst family now."

"Emmett!" Edward stared at his brother but I could see the corners of his were raised slightly in a smirk.

"Okay, okay." Emmett finally relented. "But seriously Edward, put on a shirt man. You're getting Bella all hot and bothered."

"Emmett!" I exclaimed but before I could go on he disappeared from the room, all I could here was his deep chuckle coming from somewhere in the house.

Edward was up and down the stairs in a matter of seconds. He had changed into jeans and a nice sweater. His hair was a mess though, both from me running my hands through it that morning and from the fight he and Emmett had.

Alice was still upstairs getting ready. Probably locating all her credit cards and mentally planning a route through the shopping district. I walked up to Edward and tried to fix his bronze locks.

"Your hair is all over the place." It didn't take long for me to fix. He always wore his hair a bit messy, which I loved, so all I really had to do was tuck in a few wild strands. Soon, I was just running my hands through his hair just for the simple enjoyment of it.

"Good thing I have you here to fix it." He was looking down at me, his eyes slightly hooded. I knew he loved when I played with his hair.

"Ahem."

I slowly pulled my hands out of his hair and rested them on his firm shoulders. Alice was standing with car keys in her hand and an impatient expression on her face.

"Do you two ever stop?" She was impatient but there was a smile in her voice. The Cullen family loved to see Edward happy. They constantly told me how different he was before he met me and that I brought back the life in him. I loved seeing him happy.

"Only when we are forced to by my pixie of a sister." Edward said. He reached for the keys but Alice quickly dodged him.

"You lost your privilege to drive when you spent the morning distracting Bella."

"We're taking my car. I drive." Edward made another attempt at the keys.

"You will sit in the back seat and behave while Bella rides shotgun."

"I agree." I said.

I laughed at Edward's expression. No point in arguing with Alice. I hooked arms with her as we walked to the Volvo. Two powerful women on a shopping mission. Edward trudged behind us.

"Since when did my life start to be run by women?" He mumbled.

"All men's lives are run by women. Face it Edward, once you fell in love with Bella, all your decision making power flew out the window." He chuckled at Alice's observation. "Welcome to the family Bella, we have our men eating out the palms of our hands."

We both giggled as we hopped in the front seats. Edward rolled his eyes as he got into the back seat but solemnly agreed with Alice's statement.


	10. i got you to call me 'baby'

_Alright, this chapter was not as "juicy" as I thought it was going to be. Next one definitely will be though! Shopping trip is detailed in this chapter. _

_There might be a slight modification to the story in the near future. Contemplating on adding "out the palms of our hands" in the POV of Edward as chapter 10 and then setting this one as chapter 11. We'll see. But until then, enjoy :)_

...

The drive to Port Angeles wasn't that long especially with Edward and Alice talking about life in the 80's. Alice, with driving skills only a vampire could possess, found a spot right in the front.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Alice shouted as she bounced out the car. Edward opened my door and offered me his hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Who knows what Alice wants to buy me."

"Alice is shopping for herself love. _I'm_ buying things for you. Anything you want, as much as you want." He was smiling but there was hesitancy there. He knew I was going to protest.

"Edward…"

"Bella, you were going to let Alice buy you things. Why won't you let me?" He was holding the door to the mall open. I stepped inside and was bombarded with images of rail thin models on giant billboards, perfumes, and purses with prices over the moon.

"Edward…" We had had this conversation countless times. I felt uncomfortable when he bought me things. I never had anything to give back to him. I knew that his credit card probably had no limit and he could buy me, literally, anything I wanted. _Hmmmm…..anything I wanted? _My gut response whenever Edward wanted to but me something was NOOOOO! I never stopped to really consider the endless power of his credit card. I mean, Edward was rich. Like "I can buy the sun if I wanted it" rich. I'm not materialistic but…damn. The thought of it was kind of sexy.

"I can't get you anything in return." I looked down at the floor and considered limited power of my credit card.

"You don't have to get me anything my love. The astonishing fact that you want me is enough to satisfy me for eternity." He smiled and then let out a long sigh. "There I go again. I just can't lose the early 20th century lingo…let me try that again." I laughed as I anticipated what he was going to come up with.

"Bells, don't worry about it babe. I wanna spoil you." I sighed and decided to just let him. Besides, I didn't want or need anything. Maybe I would let him buy me a shirt or something that's no more than $20.

I leaned into him as we walked deeper into the store. "You called me Bells, you never call me that."

"You don't like it? Emmett calls you Bells."

"I like it." I reassured him and then looked to see if Alice was occupied before I added slyly, "but I like it more when you call me _Isabella_." I remembered the previous night. How I got him to use my full name during our passionate embrace. Edward just smiled and shook his head.

"You are nothing but trouble _Isabella_." He murmured. I felt a shiver run down my spine as he said my name.

"Bella!" Alice called from one of the counters. We walked up to her and I saw she was looked at name brand wallets which were stored on shelves behind glass. "Which one do you want?" She pointed to the leather wallets with a delicate finger.

"None of them."

"Bella, come on. You need a new one."

"No I don't. What's wrong with mine?"

"Well, number one, it's Velcro." Alice held up one finger, "Number two, it has a hole, number three, it's ripped, number four…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. But I don't need one of these." I indicated the shelves with the overpriced wallets.

"Why not? They're gorgeous!" Alice's eyes were full of awe. Like she was looking at priceless art and not a piece of dyed leather. "Edward, tell her that she needs a new wallet."

I glared up at Edward, daring him to agree with her.

"Ummm….Bella, if you need one, then maybe…"

"I don't need one…"

"Hi! Can I help you?" A young saleswomen made her way over to us. I knew that she was talking to all three of us but she only had eyes for Edward.

"No…" I began.

"Yes! We would like to see the black wallet there, and the red one too. Oh, and while you're there can you also grab the white, dark grey, and beige?"

"Sure thing." She answered Alice while she was still looking at Edward. Could she not see that he had his arm around me?

As the saleswomen grabbed the wallets Alice asked for I took a deep breath. Maybe they weren't as expensive as I was thinking.

"Here you go." She handed them to Edward and I subtly rolled my eyes. "Here you go." I sarcastically imitated her under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Edward looked at me amused. I knew he knew what was bothering me.

"She's flirting with you." I stated bluntly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Edward, she hasn't taken her eyes off you since she walked up to us. In fact, you're the only reason she probably came to help us in the first place."

"And that…bothers you?"

"Well, yeah!" He was smirking as he leaned casually against the counter.

"Interesting." He turned to look at the wallets Alice was holding. I wondered why he didn't say anything to reassure me. Tell me that he only wanted me and it didn't matter how many other women flirted with him. God…why did I need so much reassurance? Maybe because I was dating a Greek god who could have any woman he wanted.

"I like this one." Alice was holding the dark grey. "Which do you two like?"

I picked up the beige and decided to let the flirting saleswomen leave my mind. "I like the beige. It's nice and the color of my wallet now."

"I like the red." Edward said. He was inspecting the red wallet with a look of interest.

"We'll just get all three." Alice said casually. I almost choked on air.

"All three? Alice, I only need one!"

"But if we can't decide on a color…"

"I said I liked the beige."

Alice gave me a disapproving sigh. "Bella, why get one when you can have three?"

"Alice, why get three when I only need one?"

Edward watched our exchange with humor.

"Love, it really is no problem…" He was reaching in his pocket for his wallet. I decided to come up with a compromise.

"Okay, how about the beige because I like it and the red because it's the one Edward chose?"

Alice began to bounce on her heels and smile. Glad to see that I was at least _trying_ to buy in bulk. I reached for the red wallet that Edward chose. It was pretty. I started to look in its compartments and I got a glance at the price.

"Edward! This is way too expensive. There is no way I'm going to let you buy me this." It was definitely WAY over the $20 limit I set for him to spend on me.

"Love, it's not a problem. Let's not argue over each purchase."

"Yeah Bella, if you do you'll be arguing with him all day." Alice came up behind me and lightly massaged my shoulders, trying to ease the tension that settled there. "Relax Bella. Let Edward spoil you today. God knows he's wanted to do this forever!"

I relented as Edward waved towards the flirty saleswoman. She sprinted over to us, almost knocking down a display of scarves in her haste to get close to Edward again.

"Yes?" She said breathless. Edward leaned a little closer to her, turning on the charm. I was holding his hand and as he dazzled her my grip unconsciously tightened.

"We would like to buy these two." His voice was a bit husky. If I didn't know any better it was almost as if he was…flirting with her?

"S..sure." She stuttered and began to ring up the expensive wallets. Edward was still holding my hand, my grip was tightening by the millisecond, but he was leaning over the counter towards the woman. When the total popped up on the register she looked up and was startled to see how close he was. She blushed and uttered the price. Edward slid his black credit card across the counter towards her and then winked….WINKED!

It was fast. I almost thought I imagined it but the saleswoman's reaction confirmed it. She dropped the credit card in surprise and turned scarlet. I was fuming. I let go of Edward's hand and leaned closer to Alice who was…smiling? How could she possibly think this was funny?

The receipt came out of the register and the women reached for a pen to hand to Edward so he could sign it along with the copy he was supposed to keep. Before given him the pen she stopped, thought, and then proceeded to write her phone number on his copy.

Pure. Rage.

I quickly smashed myself to Edward's side. "Thank you soooo much baby! I love the wallets. You always spoil me." I reached up and ran my hand through his hair. Edward gazed into my eyes while a smirk adorned his face.

"No problem Bells." He flirted back.

He grabbed for the fancy bag the saleswoman was handing to him without looking at her. I kept my arm around his waist as we made our way out the store and into the main hall of the mall. As soon as the woman lost sight of us I dropped my arm and turned towards him.

"What was that?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You were flirting with her!" I kept my voice low and we followed Alice into the next store.

"I know."

"You…you…you…" I trailed off. He knew? He was doing it on purpose? What was going on here?

"Calm down my love…"

"Don't tell me to calm down Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Bella…I was only doing it to make you jealous." What? Well, mission accomplished.

"What?" He was smiling widely as we made our way through the racks. I wasn't paying any attention to the clothes. Alice was looking at something up ahead, piling her arms with things I would inevitably have to try on. Edward turned towards me and put his hands around my waist. I was mad at him for flirting with her yet I couldn't step away from his embrace. Any time in Edward's arms was good.

"I like when you get jealous. It's very enjoyable." I guffawed at his statement. Jealousy was not fun. He turned me into an overprotective mess.

"Enjoyable? I think we have two different definitions of that word."

"I got you to call me 'baby'." I blushed, remembering exactly what I said. I don't know what possessed me to call him that. It just seemed right at the time. "I found that _very_ enjoyable."

I took a step closer to him. "You liked when I called you that?"

"I loved it." He leaned in to kiss me…

"Come one you two. God, two seconds alone and you're all over each other." Alice appeared beside Edward with an armful of clothes and a determined expression. She directed me over to the dressing room and the 'dress up' process began.

I came out in a variety of outfits. Each one was examined by Alice and then given a yes or no. Edward sat on one of the chairs by the mirror and watched patiently. His eyes lit up on some of the outfits, especially some of the dresses Alice had chosen for me which Alice approved immediately.

The morning passed quickly. We stopped so I could eat lunch and then made our way in and out of a few other stores. The mall wasn't too crowded. It made it easier for me to try on clothes without anxiety. Sometimes Edward, Alice, and I were the only three in the store besides the people who worked there. This was the case for the next store Alice dragged us into. We had been chatting non-stop since lunch so I didn't pay any attention to where we were headed. When I looked up I found that I was surrounded my lace.

"Alice! I don't need any of this stuff." We were in the middle of a lingerie store. I blushed and refused to look at Edward. When I did glance at him his expression was blank except for a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"That's my line." He chuckled. I glanced around the store. Some of the pieces were frightening while others were basic with just a bit of frill. I don't care how basic they are, I'm not getting anything in while Edward is here. Especially since_ he_ is the one buying.

The store was color coordinated. As I walked through the "beige" section Edward made his way over to the "black." I looked at some of the beige pajama's, I was going to need some since I was spending the night again, when a heard a high pitched giggle come from the store's entrance. Three people, two guys and one girl, had just walked into the store. One of the guys was holding hands with the girl, the other I guess was third wheel.

The couple walked straight to the "black" section and the guy picked out some scary looking lace as his girlfriend giggled. Third Wheel made his way slowly to the beige section. He was tall with sandy hair. Not bad looking but nothing compared to Edward. I didn't pay attention to him as I held up two tank tops to compare.

"I like the one on the left." Third Wheel said. He was on the other side of the rack, pointing at the tank to he preferred. I liked it to.

"Yeah, I think it's the one I'm going to go with."

"The other one is nice, but I think you'd look really good in this one."

"Uh…thanks." As I stuttered my response I saw Edward power walking towards me. I could tell he wanted to move faster but since we were in public he had to go at human pace. Why was he in such a hurry? Before he could make it to me Third Wheel, who hadn't seen the vampire making a bee-line towards me, continued.

"These shorts go with it perfectly. They're kind of short but since you have nice legs then they'll look fantastic." I blushed. Was this guy flirting with me? Edward entered the room. He opened his mouth to speak when Alice, arms full of lingerie, came up behind him and dragged him into the "green" section.

I grabbed the shorts out of Third Wheel's hands and examined him. They were nice. Something a boyfriend would want his girlfriend to wear. This guy _was_ flirting with me. I was about to walk away before the image of the saleswoman Edward had purposely flirted with flashed across my mine. Hmmm…payback anyone?

"I don't know about the shorts. They're nice but I usually just sleep in a tank top, nothing else." I even blushed at my words, Third Wheel's cheeks darkened and he looked away.

"Oh, well, then that tank top is definitely the one you want to go with."

I smiled and leaned a little closer to him. In the corner of my eye I could see Edward glaring at me from the "green" section. Alice was talking to him, showing him all the lingerie she had in her arms. I could tell that she was on my side. Tell that she saw my payback plan and was trying to aid me the best she could by keeping him away but letting him intently listen to me flirt with Third Wheel.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'll get it. It's kind of conservative though. I'm probably going to go pick out something black and lacy. It's more my style."

"I love the way lace looks on you Bells." I deep voice said from beside me. My head turned quickly and met the glare of Edward. I see Alice had held him off as long as she could. He had made his way to my side in the blink of an eye. He wrapped one arm tightly around my waist but instead of giving Third Wheel a death glare like I thought he would, he kept his eyes glued to me.

"Isabella, put those shorts down. I know better than anyone you hate to wear anything on the bottom to bed." His voice was flirty but with an edge. Third Wheel took a step back obviously picking up on it.

I felt a little bad for taking advantage of him to make Edward jealous but Edward's possessive reaction was worth it.

"I picked out some lingerie for you babe. Do you like it?" Edward began to hold up the racy pieces of lingerie that Alice had given to him. They were a bit scary looking but since Third Wheel was still watching a nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they're nice."

"I can't wait to see what these look like on you." He whispered in my ear but it was still loud enough for Third Wheel to hear. I gave a quick apologetic look towards Third Wheel and then pushed Edward towards the register before he did something physical with his irritation.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"That guy…I don't like him." Edward was breathing heavily. I could tell he was moments away from pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He was nice."

"He was hitting on you...and you were flirting with him!"

"I know." I threw his words back at him. Realization dawned on his face.

"Oh," he smirked, "so this was payback? I flirt with the saleswomen, you flirt with that…that…"

"Maybe you shouldn't have flirted with the saleswoman." I said innocently.

"Bella, I just wanted…"

"To make me _jealous_?" I emphasized jealous and he arched his eyebrows.

"So this wasn't about getting me back for flirting? This was about making me jealous?"

I nodded.

"Well," he took a deep breath, "congratulations, you succeeded." He chuckled a little. "I can't believe I fell into my own trap."

"I learn from the best."

"I need to stop teaching you things."

We both smiled and placed a pile of lingerie on the table. Alice brought over even more.

"Alice, please tell me some of this is for you."

"Nope. All yours Bella." I don't think I could have turned any more red. Edward rubbed my back lightly, trying to comfort me.

"Don't be shy Bella. I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't wait to see what these looked like on you." I blushed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're doing a great job in awakening the teenager in my brother." She smirked. Edward looked down, slightly embarrassed.

The saleswoman looked slightly shocked at the amount of lingerie we were buying but quickly rang us up. We were finally done with our shopping trip. It had been a long day. Edward had made a point to try and stay by my side the entire time. He drove me crazy in each store. Casually brushing his body against mine, running his hand down my spine as I looked at clothes, and complimenting me on every outfit I tried on. At one point I thought about dragging him to the car to finish what he was starting but Alice stopped me before I could act resulting in me turning bright red and Edward laughing at my expense.

We walked back to the car. I was exhausted. We had been marching through the mall all day. Alice still had the keys to the Volvo and she hopped into the driver's seat. I decided to sit in the back, wanting to stretch my legs while lying in the back seat. Instead of arguing to drive or even just ride shotgun, Edward joined me in the back after placing the mountain of shopping bags into the trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"You're tired. Lean against me." I gladly snuggled up against him, foregoing the seatbelt. Edward would keep me safer than any seatbelt ever could.

"You two behave back there." Alice was looking at us through the rearview mirror.

"Just drive sis. Don't worry about us." Edward replied.

The entire way home Edward kept his hands on me. Brushing my cheek, rubbing my arms, kissing the top of my head. I sunk into him enjoying every second.

I thought how comfortable Edward's bed, _my_ bed, would be but remembered that there was no way I would be getting much sleep tonight. Thanks to Alice, day two of spending the night at the Cullen's was about to begin and I was going to take full advantage of it.

The new lingerie was about to become extremely useful.


End file.
